When Boys Meet Girls
by Diloxy
Summary: Complete. Chapter 6. Acara pentas seni yg tak terlupakan sepanjang hidup mereka. Dramione, Ginced, Oli?. Humor Romance. RnR!
1. Chapter 1 Hari terburuk

Genre : Romance and a little Humor.

A/N : ceerita ini terinspirasi dari fiction 'cowok-cowok cantik' oleh Chibiballon. Hai, kali ini Diloxy akan menyuguhkan cerita dengan genre romance dan humor. Semoga tidak garing yah. Pairing di cerita ini Dramione, GinCed, Oliver belum tahu akan dipasangkan dengan siapa, CedRry (No Slash). read and review please…. ^_^

Setting : disini Harry, Cedric, Oliver, Draco, Hermione dan Cho Chang berada dalam satu angkatan yang sama. Ginny adalah adik Harry, jadi namanya Ginny Potter. All over Dunia nyata.

Warning : miss type yang bertebaran walau selalu mencoba untuk meniadakannya, sedikit OOC mungkin, kurang tahu kalau lebih banyak. :D …. Enjoy.

Summary : Ketika pria bertemu dengan wanita. Banyak jalan tak terduga yang menumbuhkan cinta, sahabat, musuh, hasrat, harapan, intrik? Jika aroganitas dan harga diri di atas segala. Romansa yang dikemas dengan lebih ringan namun menggigit. Gin-Ced, Dra-mione, Oli-?, Mind to read?

**Harry Potter and all character © J K Rowling**

**When Boys Meet Girls © Diloxy**

**Chapter 1. Hari terburuk**

Pagi belum juga menguasai hari dimana semburat kabut tebal masih setia menyembunyikan gambaran-gambaran alam yang indah. Termasuk salah satu karya tuhan yang sangat mengagumkan. Seorang pemuda tinggi kurus dengan rambut pirang platinanya, wajahnya yang runcing dan tatapannya yang tajam sungguh menghipnotis seluruh makhluk di dunia nyata maupun fana. Termasuk cacing tanah yang saat ini sedang sekarat karena tanah tempat tinggalnya terus saja diubek-ubek oleh jemari runcing Draco yang pucat pucat nakal. Pemuda itu hanya berjongkok sendiri di taman belakang sekolah.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ya, pemuda itu terus membuat keluarga sang cacing mabuk kepayang dan terhipnotis oleh wajah tampannya, atau terhipnotis jemarinya yang mematikan karena telah memporak-porandakan tanah itu? Tak ada yang tahu pasti jawabannya. Yang pasti adalah sebuah senyuman tipis tergurat di wajah pucatnya yang tampan.

Ia sedang kesal. Tangannya terus liar memporak porandakan seisi rumah sang cacing. Hatinya kesal. Mengutuk beberapa saat. Mengutuk bagaimana kehidupan terasa begitu kejam padanya, hanya karena ia memiliki wajah tampan. Tangannya semakin liar saat ia mengingat wajah gadis itu. Gadis berambut ijuk dengan gigi berang-berang yang terus saja membuat hidupnya susah.

Draco ingat saat dimana ia merasa hari itu adalah hari terbaiknya. Bisa mewujudkan sebuah mimpi yang ia idam-idamkan sejak lama. Saat penerimaan anggota baru karate Hogwarts setahun lalu. Dan ia harus membuang mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang karateka handal setelah si berang-berang Granger itu mempermalukannya di depan orang banyak. Sudah ditendang dengan tidak layak, ditambah lagi namanya yang segera dicoret kasar dari daftar anggota baru oleh si Granger. Ia kesal. Berulang kali mengutuk nama itu. Hermione Granger. Berang-berang otak encer yang selalu mengganggu kehidupannya yang damai.

"Nasib jadi orang ganteng." Gumam Draco sebal ke arah cacing tanah yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Kasihan.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi menyibakkan semburat temaram yang sejak tadi setia menyelimuti. Mari kita alihkan perhatian dari kekesalan Draco Malfoy yang membuat seekor nyawa menghilang, menuju koridor di depan ruang PKS kesiswaan. Tempat dimana murid-murid mulai berjejal memadati sebuah papan pengumuman. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada kertas-kertas yang ditempel disana yang berisi daftar murid-murid dan kelas masing-masing.

Seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut coklat gelap dan postur tegap berjalan santai di koridor menuju gerombolan murid. Ia tersenyum tipis. Bukan, ia tidak bermaksud memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mencopet disana. Tujuannya juga sama seperti murid lain untuk mengetahui dimanakah kelas baru mereka.

Pemuda itu membaca bagian atas kertas tersebut yang bertuliskan 'Hogwarts High School: daftar kelas dan murid-murid'. Pemuda itu terus menyusuri daftar murid kelas 12 IPA 1 dengan telunjuknya. Hingga akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah nama 'Oliver Wood'. Pemuda itu terkekeh. Ternyata ia masuk kelas 12 IPA 1. Oliver pun menyusuri lagi nama-nama di kelas tersebut. Ternyata ada nama Draco Malfoy dan Cedric Diggory disana. Oliver sumeringah senang karena akhirnya ia bisa sekelas dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Oliver Wood adalah seorang pemuda sebatang kara sewaktu kecil. Ia ditemukan di panti asuhan, dan kemudian diadopsi oleh sepasang suami istri kaya raya yaitu, Sirius dan Belatrix Wood. Sirius bekerja sebagai agen kepolisian Inggris. Dan Bella adalah seorang ibu gaul yang sangat cantik karena selalu memperhatikan perawatan kulitnya. Tidak seperti suaminya, Sirius yang selalu acak-acakan dan jarang mandi. Untuk itulah Bellatrix selalu mengomel jika Oliver malas mandi dan merawat diri. Akhirnya itu semua Oliver lakukan, hanya untuk membuat ibu angkatnya bahagia. Karena sejujurnya Oliver adalah pria normal yang tak suka hal ribet. Namun ia terlalu ramah dan baik pada semua orang. Apalagi ibu angkatnya.

Bellatrix melarang putra angkatnya itu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang ekstrim atau hanya mementingkan otot. Ia melarang keras putra angkatnya itu. Dan akhirnya, Oliver yang menyukai sepak bola harus melakukan hobinya itu di luar sepengetahuan sang ibu.

Waktu berjalan beberapa menit dari saat Oliver mengetahui bahwa ia sekelas dengan dua sahabatnya itu dan menyusuri nama-nama lain, iapun akhirnya melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan gerombolan murid-murid yang saling hantam hingga menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa hanya untuk menemukan nama mereka pada deretan daftar kelas. Well, kalimat terakhir hanya imajinasi Oliver saja.

Hogwarts High School telah dipadati oleh murid-murid yang hendak menuntut ilmu. Setelah kita mengamati keadaan di depan ruang PKS kesiswaan, mari kita beralih kepada pintu gerbang sekolah yang bercat hijau tua dengan pemandangan seonggok satpam tua bernama Flinch yang sedang berjaga di pos miliknya. Kalau-kalau ada murid yang bolos. Dan, lihat sedikit ke sebelah kanannya. Iya, tepat disana.

Di pinggir jalan depan sekolah terhampir Suzuki Swift hitam yang melambat. Pintu mobilnya terbuka dan menampakkan pemandangan sebelah kaki yang dihiasi kaos kaki bertuliskan Hogwarts High School dan sepatu bola maskulin hitam kelam. Untuk sementara waktu seakan terhenti. Ya, mungkin itulah yang bisa mengungkapkannya. Ketika seorang pemuda keluar dan menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya yang atletis yang dibalut kemeja putih yang dua buah kancing paling atas sengaja ia buka. Menambah kesan seksi. Ia mengibaskan rambut coklatnya perlahan membuat beberapa gadis yang baru saja memasuki gerang sekolah segera pingsan dengan tidak hormat.

Cedric Diggory. Putra semata wayang dari jutawan Amos Diggory. Kesempurnaan hidup dan wajahnya ternyata terasa masih hambar bagi pemuda itu. Walaupun banyak wanita yang rela mati demi dia, banyak wanita yang menggilainya, bahkan fans clubnya tersebar di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts High School, namun pemuda itu tetap dingin pada semua gadis. Ia selalu mengabaikan para fansnya. Merawat kejombloannya. Itu semua ia lakukan tak lain karena telah ada sebuah hati yang membuatnya tertaut, Ginny Potter.

Ginny Potter. Seorang gadis luar biasa manis. Adik dari Harry Potter. pemuda yang sangat garang dan galak pada siapapun yang mendekati adiknya. Satu langkah mendekati Ginny. Satu memar menghiasi pipi. Hal itulah yang membuat Cedric selalu takut untuk mendekati Ginny. Karena setiap kali melihat wajah Harry, Cedric selalu gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin. Dan konyolnya lagi, sikap Cedric yang seperti itu di depan Harry malah menyeruakkan sebuah gosip bahwa Cedric yang selama ini selalu dingin pada semua gadis adalah seorang guy, dan pria yang disukainya adalah Harry. Benar-benar gosip murahan.

Pemuda itu melangkah pasti membelah lautan manusia yang terpatung seakan-akan saat dirinya berjalan. Kembali lagi ke gerbang sekolah. Kembali dari lamunannya yang mengerikan. Melenggang dengan gagah seorang Cedric. Dengan gambaran latar seperti musim semi dimana sakura-sakura bermekaran. Dan gadis-gadis terpatung dengan mimisan.

"HEH, CEPET PERGI SANA!" hardik sang satpam dengan garang pada Cedric yang masih melangkah pelan. Sebuah pentungan pun mendarat tepat di kepala bocah itu. **TUNGGG**

"Ouch. You know?" desis Cedric kesal pada sang satpam dengan aura membunuh. Berulang kali pemuda paling tampan di sekolah itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada pak Flinch yang telah menggetoknya dengan tidak elit.

"You know who? Dasar bocah. Minggir! Mobil kepala sekolah mau masuk tuh. Kamu mau mati ketabrak, hah?" hardik pak Flinch lagi. Cedric pun segera menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata benar. Sedan putih milik kepala sekolah siap meluncur jika tak terhalang tubuhnya. Cedric pun segera minggir ke dekat pos satpam.

"Eh, Bapak tadi tanya saya mau mati ketabrak atau ga? Saya mah mau mati di tangan bapak ajah. Ehehehe." Dan akhirnya, sebelum pentungan sang satpam mendarat indah di kepala Cedric untuk kedua kali, pemuda itupun segera merapalkan mantra andalan. Langkah seribu.

Marilah kita alihkan perhatian dari gerbang sekolah yang dipenuhi lautan gadis yang histeris melihat perlombaan marathon dadakan seorang Cedric, menuju taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang sejuk dan indah. Dimana krisan-krisan indah bermekaran. Menghadirkan kecantikan alam. Bersama makhlukNya yang tak kalah indah, Draco Malfoy.

Pemuda pucat itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia lelah setelah puas mengobrak-abrik markas rahasia cacing tanah. Iapun bangkit setelah membersihkan tangannya sebentar. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah. Melangkah pelan dengan langkahnya yang gontai. Tujuannya satu. Kelas 12 IPA 1. Kelas barunya di tingkat 3 ini. Tahun terakhir yang sepertinya penuh perjuangan. Pagi buta tadi, Draco sudah tahu ia dan dua sahabatnya, Oliver dan Cedric satu kelas. Namun yang membuatnya lemas ternyata karena ia sekelas dengan gadis itu. Hermione Granger. Satu tahun yang 'benar-benar' penuh perjuangan, pikirnya.

Langkah Draco semakin gontai. Ia terus saja menyusuri koridor sekolah. Mengikuti langkahnya membawanya. Bersama desir angin musim semi. Rambut pirangnya yang terjuntai cukup panjang di dahi menutupi sebagian keningnya. Sebenarnya hanya mengikuti mode saja, tapi sungguh. Draco lebih merasa kepada risih dari pada keren. Padahal si tukang salon kemarin bilang ini gaya paling up to date. Tapi apa mau dikata, pemuda pirang itu telah termakan mode 'keren'.

Langkahnya terus berlalu menyusuri koridor depan laboratorium dengan lemah. Hingga suatu benda tumpul terasa menubruk kepalanya. Draco masih menunduk. Berusaha memproses apa yang menghalangi kepalanya saat ini. Ia menyusuri lantai. 'Tak ada tembok.' Batinnya. Dan tampaklah sepasang sepatu milik seseorang. Draco menengadahkan kepalanya.

"APA?" desis Hermione Granger penuh kemenangan.

Draco hanya terdiam terpaku seraya hatinya terus berkomat-kamit untuk mengusir hantu halusinasi di hadapannya saat ini. Dan sukses, hantu cantik itu malah menyeringai senang. Draco tersadar bahwa sesuatu yang menubruknya itu adalah telapak tangan si gadis yang mengepal tepat di dahinya. Belum lepas.

"Hmm." Gumam Draco tak jelas dan segera mundur selangkah.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata." Ejek si Granger meremehkan. Gadis itu berdiri bersandar pada dinding.

"Jalan itu pakai kaki, eh Granger! Ternyata otak berang-berang itu kecil yah." Draco mencibir Hermione yang segera naik pitam.

"Kau itu menyebalkan, HAH! Aku muak denganmu. Dan tahun ini, oh Tuhan, dosa apa aku harus bersama musang pucat ini setahun kedepan. Kau tahu, aku hampir pingsan tak percaya. Mataku membohongiku sepertinya. Melihat itu, kertas daftar kelas di papan pengumuman. Dan,, dan,, kau itu sangat menyebalkan. Bayangkan, setahun akan aku habiskan dengan pemandangan pirang melayang-layang di kelas. Seperti hantu. Hantu yang selalu membuat hari-hariku menyakitkan" Hermione mengoceh panjang lebar seperti artis telenovela yang tengah menguak kehidupan mereka yang mengerikan dan mengharukan. Bahkan tak lupa adegan menangis palsu menjadi latar. Dan sialnya Draco hanya bisa bengong dengan tidak elit.

Setelah lama berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hermione atau yang saat ini yang menjadi hantu bagi si Malfoy muda, Draco akhirnya tersadar dari ke OOC-an nya. Ia segera mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan pelan. Lalu dengan gerakan pasti telunjuk itu membingkai kata-kata Granger yang segera terhenti karenanya, karena telunjuk pucat milik seorang Draco kini menyentuh vertikal bibir Granger yang hampir pucat dan sunyi. Mengunci seluruh kata-kata Granger. Ketegangan merayapi gadis manis berambut coklat tersebut.

Nafas terengah. Degup jantung kian cepat. Keringat dingin keluar membanjiri tengkuk Granger. Wanita wakil ketua karate Hogwarts itu makin tak karuan saat Draco mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua. Kian dekat. Makin dekat

Satu detik

Dua detik

Empat detik

Enam detik

"Kok Curhat sama saya? Curhat sana sama mamah dedeh!" desah Draco pelan pada telinga kanan Gadis yang segera sweatdrop mendengar itu. (Ayo readers jangan berpikiran macam-macam yah. :D).

Hermione, pada detik-detik berikutnya, berhasil lepas dari hipnotis seorang Malfoy. Ia mendorong pemuda Malfoy itu dengan keras hingga Draco jatuh terjerembab. Hermione tampak murka dengan wajah yang masih tampak sangat malu dengan apa yang akan atau belum dialaminya tadi. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan gampang saja masuk kedalam sihir pemuda yang paling tidak ia inginkan untuk masuk dalam daftar 'kecengannya' itu. Apalagi gelarnya sebagai wakil ketua Karate, membuat Hermione tampak sangat rendah karena berhasil terkena jahilan Malfoy.

"KAU… KURANG AJAR!" Hermione memekik dengan kekesalan seperti erupsi Merapi pada tipe awas. Sementara Draco bangkit dan mencoba menahan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sakit agar tidak meringis.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa, eh?" tanya Draco santai.

"Dasar mesum." Desis Hermione dengan aura membunuh.

Hermione menarik paksa botol minuman milik seorang anak yang lewat di lorong itu. Dan tepat membanjurkannya pada kemeja putih Draco, yang akhirnya telak basah dan kotor bernoda jus tomat. Draco memekik kesal, segera ia tarik paksa sebuah botol milik entah siapa yang lewat, dan segera melemparkan isinya pada kemeja Hermione.

"AARRGGHH" Hermione memekik. Bukan, gadis itu tidak terkejut karena kemejanya basah terkena minuman, karena ternyata tidak sama sekali. Hermione justru meringis ketakutan saat cacing-cacing tanah merayapi kemejanya tanpa ampun. Belasan, puluhan. Ah tidak.

Hermione berontak panik pada ketakutannya. Draco hanya menatap bengong pada apa yang tengah ia saksikan saat ini. Kemeja Hermione digeliati cacing-cacing tanah dari toples yang ia lemparkan isinya itu. Mata Draco pun melirik ke arah toples bening yang masih ia pegang erat. 'Cacing Votre: $ 50'. Setelah membaca tulisan pada botol itu, Draco memipih. Keningnya berdenyut kencang dan pelipisnya melengkung. Pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri. Dimana ia merasa ada seseorang pemilik toples ini sedang berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh kepada sang Malfoy muda.

"Cacing Votre: $ 50" desis seorang pria paruh baya yang belum menikah itu kepada Draco. Severus Snape. Guru biologinya saat ini. Merasa akan mendapatkan halilintar runtuh, Draco menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Jadi, ehh Sir, apa toples ini milikmu?" Draco berucap yang lebih kepada bergumam. Ia gugup mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Kau anak nakal." Desis Snape diiringi dengan instrumen penyiksaan Hermione diantara cacing-cacing tanah yang terus menggeliatinya. Draco menjulurkan lengannya yang memegang toples itu kepada Snape, seraya merengganggkan kedua kakinya. Melonggarkan dasinya. Dan menyikat giginya. (abaikan kalimat terakhir).

"Ini toples anda. Dan itu cacing-cacingnya. Aku pergi dulu."

Dan belum permil detik, Draco telah mengambil langkah seribu. Dan Snape. Ya, guru itu segera mengambil langkah seribu mengejar si Malfoy muda. Meminta pertanggungjawabannya akan $ 50 yang akhirnya tak berguna karena tangan kotor Draco.

"HEI MALFOY BERHENTI!" pekik Snape keras-keras seraya terus memacu kakinya hingga berkecapatan seperti ceetah lapar yang melihat musang nganggur di tengah kelaparannya. Membelah koridor hingga menuju lapangan sekolah. Tempat dimana murid-murid ber-haha-hehe itu yang segera dikejutkan dengan atraksi kejar-mengejar musang dengan ceetah.

"HEII KALIAN SIAPA SAJA YANG BISA MENANGKAP MALFOY ITU. AKU BERI A!" Pekik Snape yang segera mendapat tanggapan sangat baik dari murid-murid lainnya. Kompi-kompi peleton telah berada mengikuti sang guru yang juga ikut berlari seperti hantu yang mengincar nyawa Draco untuk menukarnya dengan poin A. snape memang guru yang memberikan nilai C untuk juara umum Hogwarts. Bayangkan sendiri bagaimana nilai anak-anak lain.

Dan kini lautan para murid mengejar Draco Malfoy secara serempak. Draco hanya mengutuk dan menyumpah-nyumpahi gurunya yang masih bujangan itu.

Readers, sejenak menarik nafas dari kepenatan Draco. Marilah kita beralih pada scene seorang anak manusia dengan anugrah wajah tampannya yang kini masih berdiri tak jauh dari pos satpam. Cedric Handsome/Beautifull Diggory. Dimana mata indahnya kini menangkap sosok pemuda cukup tampan yang mendekatinya. Oliver Wood.

"Hei, kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Oliver mengawali.

"Belum. Masih ingin menikmati udara luar sebelum bersikukuh dengan kepenatan." Dan putra Diggory itu mulai berfilsafat.

"Oh iya, aku sekelas dengan Harry" ucap Oliver santai.

"Hmm, lalu?" tanya Cedric malas mendengar nama pemuda yang menjadi gosip dengannya itu. Cedric bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah mengerikan Harry yang siap mendaratkan bogemnya jika Cedric berani mendekati adiknya, Ginny. Ngeri juga membayangkan gosip-gosip aneh hubungannya yang gay itu. 'dasar gosip' Draco membatin.

"Dan kau sekelas denganku, Cedric." Ucap Oliver dengan senyuman limajari miliknya.

Cedric horor. Wajahnya mendadak horor. Seperti di film-film hantu saat pemeran utama melihat hantu. Mungkin saat ini keadaan Cedric adalah membayangkan hantu. Pemuda itu segera mengelap keringat dingin yang mengucur di tengkuknya. Mengkhayalkan satu tahun penuh kerumunan hantu dengan luka halilintar.

"Mami, bawa aku ke surga." Gumam Cedric lebih kepada meminta. Oliver terkikik geli menatap sahabatnya itu. Ia pun menepuk pundak sang sahabat.

"Kuatkan aku Tuhan." Gumam Cedric kembali dengan gaje.

Oliver pun menarik lengan Cedric dengan paksa karena sang pemuda terus saja mematung. Dan akhirnya, kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju kelas mereka. 12 IPA 1. Berjalan melintasi lapangan luas. Dan saat itu, oliver bersumpah bahwa ia melihat satu batalion murid tengah berlari seperti mengejar sesuatu. Matanya menyusuri gerombolan pengejar itu. Mengarah ke arah depan. Oliver melihat pemimpin pasukan itu. Snape. Dan sahabatnya, Draco Malfoy yang berwajah panik dan horor diantara peluhnya yang membanjiri.

Kembali pada keadaan seorang Draco Malfoy. Dimana Severus Snape masih setia megejar dibelakangnya. Dengan pasukan pemburu nilai A yang menjadikan anak pucat bernama belakang Malfoy itu sebagai tumbal.

Draco kian berpeluh-peluh di bawah terik matahari musim semi. Seakan teringat rambutnya yang pasti telah lepek. Ia terus menggeleng-geleng ketakutan membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya beberapa saat lagi. Dan saat semua itu kian terasa dekat mengerikan, seperti gambaran pasukan yang mau menyerang sebuah kerajaan dengan panji-panji tengkorak, pedang-pedang terhunus, panah-panah beracun, binatang-binatang liar, dan ibu-ibu dengan daster yang meminta kenaikan uang harian. (abaikan yang terakhir). Draco melihat kedua sahabatnya beberapa meter dari jaraknya saat ini yang tengah terpatung dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan.

**HAP.**

Oliver histeris mendapati lengannya tergaet paksa oleh Draco, yang membuatnya juga masuk menjadi sasaran amukan murid dan guru yang garang. Dan detik berikutnya, Oliver sadar ia juga harus ikut pada drama berpeluh-peluh ini.

Ternyata, tak hanya lengan Oliver yang berhasil disigap oleh Draco. Malangnya lagi, Cedric juga histeris karena ia harus masuk bersama kedua sahabatnya itu menjadi sasaran amukan murid-murid haus nilai yang terus mengejarnya. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas para murid yang menyuarakan keinginan-keinginan seperti: TANGKAP MEREKA, DAPAT A.

Snape yang kalap terus menyuarakan hadiah nilai A nya. Para murid kian semangat mengejar tiga orang mengenaskan itu. Sementara Draco makin horor melihat bergantian pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Damn kau, Draco. Jangan bilang kau membangunkan Snape yang sedang tidur." Rutuk Cedric kesal setengah mati.

"Aku tak sengaja membuang cacing mahal miliknya." Ucap Draco membela diri masih ngos-ngosan dalam larinya mereka.

"Dan kenapa banyak murid juga mengejar kita sekarang?" tanya Oliver yang lebih kalem namun tetap histeris karena lari.

"Iming-iming nilai A." gerutu Draco sebal.

Draco semakin terpojok. Setelah berkeliling lapangan, koridor, lapangan, akhirnya ia bisa melihat pos satpam, dengan satpam garang yang merentangkan tangan bersiap merangkum tiga orang penjahat kecil itu. Draco menoleh kebelakang dengan panik. Severus Snape yang mengacung-acungkan penggaris rotan. Dan lautan murid yang sebagian besar wanita. 'wanita?' batin Draco tampak berpikir keras. Dan akhirnya, sebuah ide gila yang muncul di kepala pirang itu pun segera ia laksanakan. Draco menyeringai, dan…

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**Ehehehe, maaf saya hentikan chapter ini. Sebenarnya biar readers semakin tertarik. (Ditimpukin pake cinta). Maaf juga untuk semua kegajean yang author tulis, semoga para fans karakter tidak menuntut. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah mau membaca fic aneh ini. Dan kesediaan para readers untuk memberikan apresiasi kepada author untuk memberikan review sangat menyenangkan.**

Mantranya: "**Review diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Flame diterima dengan Avada Kedavra**"

Bercanda. :D …tapi sungguh review kalian akan sangat berguna untuk kelangsungan fic ini. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Hukuman

**Harry Potter and all character © J K Rowling**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meripiuw yah, duh ga nyangka ada yang mau membaca crita aneh ini. Eheheh. Untuk 5'ive, Uchisa Granger, DraMione luph, ****Thesadstoryofeurydice****, ****Madge Undersee****, ****Rey619**** dan aramione luph art, dan silent readers lainnya,**

**When Boys Meet Girls © Diloxy**

**Chapter 2. Hukuman **

Masih pada hari yang sama dengan setting tempat yang berbeda di Chapter 1. Dimana Draco yang menarik paksa kedua sahabatnya masuk ke dalam pengejaran untuk menjadikannya tumbal anak-anak yang haus nilai A.

Dan saat ini, matahari telah lebih meninggi. Pelajaran pertama di hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah dimulai. Draco melirik arloji di tangan kanannya. Jam 09.00. tepat 60 menit setelah insiden yang hampir mengantarkan dirinya menemui kakeknya. Draco bergidik. Dan disinilai ia dan beberapa orang lainnya. Duduk sebagai seorang terdakwa bersama Oliver dan Cedric dihadapan hakim agung bernama Albus Dumbledor. Kepala Hogwarts High School. Mereka bertiga memang tak mengikuti pelajaran pertama di kelas, karena harus berurusan dengan masalah tadi pagi.

Ternyata tak hanya mereka bertiga murid di ruangan itu. Draco melihat Hermione Granger yang kusut tak karuan. Kemejanya kotor dan berantakan. Rambutnya semakin seperti semak. Dan matanya sembab. Draco mengeluh pelan. Pastilah gadis itu akan memberatkan hukumannya. Dan mari kita mengarahkan pandang pada sebelah kanan Hermione. Agak ke belakang. Terus, terus. Dan hap. Tepat. Di sebelah Dumbledore. Seorang guru garang dengan rambut lepek yang membuat Draco mengelus dada seketika.

"Alhamdulillah ya, rambutku masih bagus," gumam Draco meng-grepe-grepe rambut pirang halusnya. Snape hanya mendecah sinis melihat anak muridnya itu.

"Ehm," Dumbledore bergumam. Membuat seluruh makhluk yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan fokus padanya. Termasuk cicak-cicak di dinding yang akhirnya gagal menangkap nyamuk. Abaikan.

"Jadi, apa kesalahan mereka Pak Severus?" tanya sang kepala sekolah dengan ramah.

"Begini pak, saya sebagai guru biologi yang membeli sebuah contoh makhluk hidup dengan uang saya sendiri, padahal saat itu saya sedang tidak memiliki banyak uang karena ini tanggal tua, dan harus berjalan kaki karena tak mungkin naik angkot, nanti sopirnya marah-marah karena ga bayar ongkos, saya terus mencari toko yang menjual hewan itu. Saya membelinya dengan uang saya, celengan saya, bahkan uang tetangga saya (eh?). Dan itu sangat tak menyenangkan melihat si Malfoy melempar hewan-hewan itu bertebaran tak karuan. Apalagi Miss Granger telah membunuh mereka semua."

Dan akhirnya pidato panjang Snape berakhir. Albus Dumbledore tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menatap sang bawahan dan Draco secara bergantian.

"Sudah Severus. Baiklah, silakan kesaksian anda Mr Malfoy. Dari awal!" Perintah sang kepala sekolah. Draco agar terkejut. Namun ia kembali memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Semua itu berawal semenjak saya lahir,_" Draco menghentikan kata-katanya melihat Dumbledore yang melotot horor padanya.

"Kejadian pagi ini, Nak," ucap Dumbledore kembali bijaksana. Draco pun mengangguk.

"Miss Granger mendaratkan kepalan tangannya tepat di dahi saya. Membuat saya tersentak. Beberapa detik kemudian, kami adu mulut. Ehm, dalam makna konotasi Pak. Dan selanjutnya dia melemparkan jus apa itu entah saya tak tahu, kepada kemeja saya. Dan saya membalasnya!" ucap Draco dengan kalimat yang melemah. Ia menatap ke arah guru rambut minyaknya itu yang siap buka suara kembali.

"Membalasnya dengan melemparkan botol berisi cacing-cacing mahal milikku," desis Snape dengan tatapan membunuh. Draco hanya menunduk, sementara Dumbledore mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang murid lain di sebelah Draco.

"Hmm, masalah yang cukup menghibur," gumam pak kepsek dengan santainya yang membuat Snape dan Draco membayangkan bahwa mereka telah menjadi boneka wayang OVJ yang ditonton Dumbledore.

"Dan kalian berdua, Mr Wood dan Mr Diggory, mengapa kalian bisa ikut masuk dalam masalah ini?" tanya Dumbledore melanjutkan.

Cedric mengaduh pelan merasakan nyeri berdenyut di kepalanya. sapuan blush on berwarna biru tergurat cantik di pipi mulusnya. Bekas perbuatan Cedric yang dicium benda tumpul bernama tembok pos satpam. Ia meringis beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kepala sekolah.

"Begini Pak kepsek, Draco dengan tidak elit memaksa saya dan Oliver masuk dalam daftar tumbal pemburu nilai A Profesor Snape. Padahal saat itu saya dan Oli sedang ngobrol santai," ucap Cedric tegas dan dingin. Dumbledore meneliti muridnya itu dengan baik. Keadaannya memang sama kacaunya dengan Oliver ataupun Draco.

"Kenapa kancing kemejamu lepas semua? seperti tidak layak pakai. Koyak semua, Nak? Bukankah kau bisa membeli banyak seragam sekolah, eh?" tanya Dumbledore heran melihat tubuh Cedric yang terpampang pada bagian depannya karena seluruh kancing kemeja terlepas dan beberapa bagian koyak parah. Alhasil itu semua memamerkan tubuh sixpact (bener nulisnya?) milik putra tunggal Diggory.

Cedric menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Menoleh ke arah Draco dengan tatapan horornya dalam kilatan-kilatan kemarahan. Dirinya telah ditumbalkan, atau lebih tepat, kemejanya telah ditumbalkan. Untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sementara Draco tersenyum kecut dan menelan ludah melihat sahabatnya yang dilanda kemarahan itu.

**Flashback **

(Kembali ingat pada kejadian di dekat gerbang sekolah saat Draco, Oliver, dan Cedric menjadi sasaran guru kejam dan pasukan pemburu nilai A. saat Draco menoleh kebelakang. Pemuda itu melihat Snape. Dan gerombolan murid yang hampir sebagian besar wanita. Wanita? Otak kepala berambut pirang itu segera bekerja memunculkan sebuah ide gila.

Diliriknya Cedric yang sudah panik dan berpeluh-peluh ria. Draco menarik lengan Cedric untuk mendekat. Draco pun menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas kepada pujaan para gadis di sekolah itu.

"Pinjam kemejamu," bisik Draco cepat-cepat.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Cedric tak bisa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Dan akhirnya sejurus kemudian, tangan kuat Draco menarik dan mencomot kemeja putih Cedric dengan paksa. Terlepas. Dengan tawa iblisnya, Draco mengibarkan kemeja milik Cedric sehingga memamerkan tubuh sang pewaris Diggory. Gerombolan pengejar yang sebagian besar wanita itu segera nosebleed (mimisan) dan pingsan seketika. Meluluhlantahkan pasukan dengan sekali jurus dan mantra. Dan akhirnya, satu batalion pengejarpun gugur.)

**Flachback end.**

Draco masih memperlihatkan senyum tak berdosanya pada Cedric, sementara aura kelam semakin menutupi pria itu. Untunglah Oliver sang sahabat segera menepuk bahu Cedric. Menghentikan pertikaian tambahan yang mungkin terjadi. Cedric mendengus pelan. Oliver pun membuka jaket merah dengan sapuan gold miliknya dan segera menyampirkannya di tubuh Cedric. Meminta pemuda itu memakainya.

"Begitu rupanya," Dumbledore bergumam. Ia memperhatikan ke empat muridnya lekat-lekat. Tak mau kehilangan satupun langkah untuk memutuskan masalah ini. Ia adalah ikon guru paling bijaksana versi majalah dunia lain. (author korban TV)

"Beri si Malfoy, Wood, dan Doggory itu hukuman yang berat, Pak. Mereka telah membuat banyak keributan di sekolah," gerutu Snape dengan kesal, terlebih mata hitamnya terus terfokus pada Draco. Entah kesal karena cacing itu, atau mungkin iri dengan rambutnya. Entahlah.

"Tapi pak, saya tidak melakukan apa-apa, saya hanya ditarik masuk masalah," sanggah Oliver memberikan pembelaan. Mengingat apes hidupnya hari ini.

"Iya, saya telah memikirkan itu. Dan disini yang memiliki banyak salah adalah Mr Malfoy yang sudah membawa dua temannya menjadi amukan para murid. Dan menghilangkan cacing Severus," ucap Dumbledore.

"Tapi Pak, bukan saya yang membunuh cacing itu. Si Granger pelakunya," tunjuk Draco kesal dengan tuduhan yang tak berdasar.

"Itu karena seekor musang menyebalkan mau berbuat mesum," desis Hermione.

"Eh? Mesum?" Dumbledore heran. Namun bukannya memberikan kesaksian, Hermione malah bersemu merah. Bibirnya seakan dikunci mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang hampir merenggut harga dirinya.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, kalian harus bersikap lebih baik lagi. Aku sering mendapatkan laporan pertengkaran kalian. Dan jika setelah ini aku mendapatkannya lagi, aku nikahkan kalian!" ucap Dumbledore santai. Sementara dua makhluk musang dan berang-berang menganga lebar. Beberapa cekikikan dari makhluk lainnya terdengar.

"Bukan, maksudku, aku bawa masalah ini lebih serius, dan itu akan menyulitkan kelulusan kalian. Ehm,, dan untuk Mr Wood dan Mr Diggory, anda dibebaskan dari hukuman karena hanya menjadi korban kegarangan seseorang," ucap Dumbledore yang disertai lirikan tajam Severus Snape.

"Apa? Ini tidak adil Pak Kepsek. Si Diggory menyebabkan sebagian besar murid wanita menderita anemia akut yang sekarang membuat sibuk para perawat sekolah," gerutu Snape melemparkan pandangan maut pada Cedric yang sedang mengusap-usap memar di wajahnya. Wajahnya begitu membuat miris siapa saja yang melihatnya. Cedric hanya berdeham pelan dan sedikit mengubah air muka minta dikasihani.

"Ya, benar juga. Karena kecerobohannya, Mr Diggory membuat murid-murid wanita anemia karena nosebleed," gumam Dumbledore menatap kearah Cedric.

"tapi itu bukan kesalahan saya, Pak. Saya tidak meminta semua ketampanan dan kepopuleran ini,_"

Sebelum Cedric berteriak histeris, Draco telah terlebih dahulu menutup mulut pemuda itu. Sementara itu Dumbledore tampak berpikir keras mencari-cari hukuman yang pantas untuk Diggory. Dan akhirnya, sebuah lentera kecil tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Dumbledore.

"AHA, aku punya hukuman yang sepertinya akan sepadan. Seperti tadi kita bicarakan, kesalahan yang dilakukan Mr Diggory adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, oleh karena itu aku ingin ia melakukan pelayanan sosial," ucap Dumbledore menyeringai aneh.

Belum melanjutkan kalimatnya, hening sejenak. Cedric hanya berimajinasi ia harus melakukan tugas bersih-bersih sekolah, pekerjaan berat yang akan membuat peluh membanjiri tubuhnya di musim semi ini. Membayangkan anak lainnya bermain-main mengejar kupu-kupu, dan disanalah Cedric sendiri, menyapu ruangan yang tersuduti.

"Membersihkan semua toilet selama sebulan!" desis Snape memberikan saran. Namun Dumbledore segera menggeleng.

"Mr Diggory adalah murid yang pintar. Sagat disayangkan jika ia hanya membersihkan toilet. Jadi, misimu adalah membuat seorang murid memiliki nilai yang baik pada pelajaran matematika. Murid itu memang kesulitan dalam banyak bab di matematika. Dia Harry Potter." Ucap Dumbledore riang seraya tersenyum penuh makna ke arah Cedric.

Seperti meloncat dari kereta rel diesel karena dikejar-kejar banci yang meminta uang hasil mengamennya, demi apapun, Cedric terpana. Bukan karena kebijaksanaan Dumbledore, namun karena mendengar nama murid garang dan galak yang sangat tak ingin ia dekati. Cedric terus bergidik ngeri membayangkan hari-harinya, waktu-waktu dimana ia mengajari Harry. Salah-salah, nyawanya hilang seperti ayam yang berakhir di tangan sang jagal. Dan sementara Cedric terus berimajinasi tentang Harry, Dumbledore senyum-senyum aneh ke arah Cedric.

"Kau tak perlu segugup itu, Nak! Bukankah tugasku itu bisa membuatmu dekat dengan pemuda itu?" gumam Dumbledore dengan kerlingan matanya yang begitu menggoda.

Cedric makin bergidik ngeri. Tentu kita belum lupa dengan kisah Dumbledore yang ternyata seorang gay pada naskah asli Harry Potter series. Dan akhirnya, Cedric bisa mengambil hikmah dibalik hidupnya yang naas hari ini. Berbaik sangka pada kehidupan. Dengan tugas itu, Cedric berpikir ia mungkin bisa mendekati Ginny, dengan membuka peluang berbaik-baik pada Harry. Cedric menghela nafas panjang.

Dua terdakwa telah dijatuhi hukuman atas kejahatan mereka. Saat ini tinggalah Oliver yang takut-takut cemas mendapat giliran pandangan sang Kepsek. Oliver yang biasanya tenang, kini mau tak mau ikut-ikutan pucat, walau ia tak yakin dengan kesalahannya. Memangnya apa salahnya? Ia bergumam bahwa ia hanyalah anak baik yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam masalah oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Oliver hanya bergeleng lesu.

"Mr Wood. Dari cerita yang aku dengar tadi, aku rasa kau hanyalah korban yang ikut masuk ke dalam masalah ini. Jadi, sepertinya kau bebas."

Belum sempat Dumbledore menarik nafas, Snape sudah menggebrak meja duluan. Mirip dengan penjual soto gebrak.

"Sotonya satu Mas! Eh." latah Dumbledore dengan refleksnya. Iya sontak menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat mendapati mata-mata tajam menyudutinya.

"Begini Pak Kepsek, mereka adalah tiga orang kriminal. Bagaimanapun juga, si Wood itu bisa saja tidak mengindahkan ajakan temannya untuk berlari. Atau mungkin membantu saya mendapatkan si pirang. Eh, dia malah ikut-ikutan lari," gerutu Snape ber-story-telling.

"Hmm, baiklah, pelayanan sosial," ucap Dumbledore hikmat. Oliver hanya mengeluh pelan. Ia tak mau menyanggah lagi. Dan lagipula, ia tak punya musuh seperti Draco, atau orang yang menakutkan seperti Cedric pada Harry. Ia aman. Oliver pun tersenyum amat tipis.

"Oke, kau bisa mengabdi untuk satu bulan pada pak Snape, Mr Wood," ucap Dumbledore mengakhiri semua pertikaian kata-kata di ruangan itu. Menyisakan kepalan-kepalan akan hukuman yang dirasa tidak adil. Bahkan menyisakan keterkejutan hebat di wajah sang anak angkat Sirius dan Bella Wood yang mendadak kerasukan setan bengong.

000

Cedric terpaku pada kursinya sendiri. Merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat merayapi tiap detik hembusan nafasnya. Tiap peluh yang menyusuri di tengkuknya. Dan tiap kegugupan yang sukses menjalari segenap perasaannya. Pemuda itu melirik jam dinding di depan ruang kelas. Pukul 10.25.

Ibu Minerva sedang menikmati ketakziman seorang Hermione Granger yang berhasil menyelesaikan soal penuh liku yang ia berikan. Dan karenanya, guru itu harus merogoh koceknya. Satu lembar uang Rp. 20.000 melayang indah dari sakunya melesat menuju saku Hermione.

**Flashback**

"Siapa saja yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini dengan benar, ada uang 20.000 rupiah untuk kalian." Ucap Ibu Minerva kencang-kencang. Dalam benaknya ia tersenyum, karena melemparkan soal SNMPTN yang jarang sekali yang benar.

**Flashback end**

Cedric hanya menatap hampa pada punggung Hermione. Sebenarnya ia berminat dengan soal itu, tapi apa daya, hatinya terlalu ciut bahkan untuk melangkah. Bukan karena soal yang susah, toh ternyata soal tersebut telah tercetak di buku 'siap SNMPTN' lengkap dengan jawabannya pada edisi terbaru. Namun Cedric ciut karena seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Harry Potter.

Ya, karena hukuman Kepsek tadi pagi yang membuat dirinya duduk jauh di depan. Jauh dari kursi dua sahabatnya yang lain. Yang membuatnya terdampar bersama bocah dahi petir yang selama pelajaran matematika ini sibuk mencoret-coret buku tulisnya.

Penasaran memenuhi kepalanya, Cedric mendongak sejenak melihat apa yang telah di gambar atau ditulis Harry sejak tadi. Matanya berkilat menatap tulisan-tulisan rapi. Bukan, bukan karena kerapihannya, namun karena apa yang ditulisnya. Cedric mengernyit.

**Yu now mii so wel.. gel ai nid yu. Gel ai lov yu. Gel ai hart yu.**

Kurang lebih begitu tulisannya. Suatu sajak indah yang diguratkan oleh Harry. Sebagai pelarian dari mata pelajaran yang tak disukainya itu. Sementara Cedric hanya bergeleng singkat, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari suara cekikikan Cho Chang di meja belakangnya.

"Deuy yang PDKT," ejek Cho dengan seringai jahil.

Cedric mengeluh pelan seraya mengelus dada. Mau tak mau ini tugasnya. Dengan memberanikan hati, ia pun akhirnya bersuara pada pemuda garang disebelahnya itu.

"Hey, kau kurang paham matematika yah?" tanya Cedric langsung ke pokok.

Hening. Menunggu jawaban. Cedric menguap malas. Akhirnya si pemuda petir itu menoleh ke arahnya, yang segera disambut wajah panik Diggory.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Harry singkat.

"Eh, hmm, kalau mau, aku bisa membantumu untuk belajar matematika. Kan sayang sekali jika masuk jurusan IPA, tapi tidak bisa matematika," ucap Cedric lengkap dengan senyuman aneh yang dipaksakan keluar. Malah tampak seperti orang menahan poop.

"Oh, boleh kalau begitu. Sehabis pulang sekolah? Dimana?" tanya Harry tampak agak tertarik.

"Di rumahmu, bagaimana?" tanya Cedric segera meminta persetujuan. Sebenarnya agar ia bisa melihat Ginny juga.

"Kau mau mengajakku kencan, eh? Kalau kencan aku tak mau. Kalau belajar aku mau," ucap Harry santai dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Cedric hanya bisa menunduk prihatin dan membatin, 'Tadi kan aku ngajaknya belajar. Siapa yang ngajak kencan? Koq bisa ya Ginny yang manis memiliki kakak segarang Harry. Pasti salah satu anak pungut'. Dan akhirnya Cedric terhenti dari rutukannya dalam hati. Iapun bisa menikmati pelajaran dari Bu Minerva kembali dengan perasaan lebih tenang.

Mari mengalihkan perhatian dari Cedric yang tersenyum indah, ke arah Draco yang termanyun indah. Geser pandanganmu lebih ke belakang kelas. Bangku ke tiga dari Cedric. Ya, seorang pemuda pirang tengah memutar-mutar pensilnya dengan wajah masam. Disampingnya Oliver dengan hikmat memperhatikan saat Bu minerva menerangkan cara-cara memotong rumput glora bung karno dengan gunting kuku.

"Oi, seriusnya!" bisik Draco bosan pada Oliver.

"Hn," Oliver menyahut singkat.

Jawaban Hn itu lebih menandakan bahwa Oliver akan membosankan untuk diajak ngobrol saat ini. Draco pun menyusuri beberapa murid dengan matanya. Mencari keanehan-keanehan yang mungkin saja bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya. Dan akhirnya, mata kelabu itu terhenti pada hazel indah yang tak sengaja juga menoleh, membuat hazel dan kelabu bertemu. Berpandangan. Petir abstrak tiba-tiba muncul dan berkilat diantara kedua rival itu.

"Kalau kalian sampai bertengkar sekarang, aku sumpahi arwah bapakmu datang malam ini ke kamarmu!" bisik Oliver pada Draco yang sepertinya memang takut temannya itu bertengkar lagi dengan Granger.

Sejurus seketika, mata Draco berkilat menatap Oliver. Awalnya ia ngeri membayangkan malam-malam saat hujan deras, angin kencang menyusup paksa ke jendela, mengibarkan gorden putih sementara siluet mengerikan kemudian muncul, dan datanglah arwah penasaran ayahnya. Tapi imajinasi itu segera musnah saat Draco sadar bahwa,

"Lucius Malfoy masih hidup," desis Draco horor. Oliver menelan ludah dan terkekeh sebentar. Kemudian berpaling kembali pada pelajaran.

Dan begitulah setelahnya hingga bel sekolah berdentang pada pukul satu siang. Pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Begitupun dengan kemalangan tiga orang murid unyu-unyu yaitu Draco, Cedric, dan Oliver yang akan kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

000

Mungkin hampir lima menit sekali, Cedric yang gusar terus saja melirik jam tangan miliknya. Siang menuju sore batinnya, dan ia harus menghabiskan banyak menit-menit lagi disini. Di ruangan luas yang terasa pengap. Pemuda itu terus mengutuk dalam hati. Membayangkan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menikmati aktivitas sore mereka. Ya, Cedric ingat kalau Oliver akan pergi menghabiskan sore di toko buku, dan Draco pasti sedang bersantai-santai.

Dan disinilah Cedric sekarang. Mengutuk dalam hati. Dengan keringat dingin yang terus membasahi tengkuknya. Ia sungguh sangat menyesal mengajak Harry belajar di rumah bocah petir itu. Karena nyatanya, si manis Ginny sedang pergi keluar. Dan tinggal lah ia dan kakaknya yang garang. Duduk di ruang tamu dengan setumpuk soal yang belum satupun berhasil dikerjakan Harry.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Cedric hati-hati. Harry menoleh datar pada kepala rambut coklat itu.

"Tak lihat aku masih sibuk mengerjakan, hah?" hardik Harry segera. Dan akhirnya sukses membuat Cedric menutup mulutnya.

Dalam diam, Cedric terus menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Ia kesal dan merasa tertipu. Pelayanan sosial macam apa ini? Apalagi niat lain Dumbledore, 'AKU MASIH NORMAL' pekik Cedric dalam hati. Ia merutuk dan mengacak-acak rambut sendiri.

"Eh, kau ini ada apa baik padaku?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua. Cedric terdiam segera memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan tentang hukuman itu.

"Eh, ehm, itu, anu,_"

"Anu Anu, apa?" potong Harry segera, sehingga Cedric sukses menelan ludahnya. Ia makin gugup dan tak karuan. Yang sayanganya, sikapnya itu justru mengundang kecurigaan Harry.

"Eh, jangan-jangan gosip anak-anak itu benar yah?" tanya Harry horor. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Cedric hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Dibayangannya ia ingin menjadi penyihir yang bisa segera menghilang.

"Eh, jawab donk!" gumam Harry.

Hening

Hening

Hening.

Cedric terus menunduk. Sementara Harry, tanpa sepengetahuan Cedric terus memperhatikan kulit pemuda itu yang putih merona. Rambutnya coklat terawat walaupun seharian telah berpeluh-peluh. Halus, mulus, terawat, pantes jadi prosotan kutu.

"Pasti crembath mahal yah?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

"Nggak kok, Cuma pakai sampo," jawab Cedric singkat.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat yah, kau itu cakep yah. Pantes banyak fans girl di sekolah," ucap Harry kemudian.

"Nggak kok, cuma pakai topeng," jawab Cedric polos. Dan sedetik kemudian, pemuda kembaran Edward Cullen itu tersadar. Ia bergidik ngeri melirik ke arah Harry.

"Eh, kau gay yah? Aku belum pernah lihat kamu mendekati gadis-gadis Hogwarts. Biasanya yah, tampang seperti kamu itu jadi playboy," gumam Harry yang jadi keasyikan ngobrol dari pada menyelesaikan satu soal yang belum terselesaikan.

"Aku normal. Kalau masalah dingin itu, aku kurang suka sama sikap mereka yang berlebihan," ucap Cedric pelan sambil terus menunduk. Harry tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya muncul sebuah mercusuar di atas kepalanya.

"AHA, kau belum punya pacar berarti? Bagaimana kalau kau berpacaran dengan adikku? Dia manis dan baik. Aku rasa cocok denganmu," ucap Harry santai. Namun reaksi yang diberikan Cedric justru yang tidak santai, atau mungkin berlebihan.

Pemuda rambut coklat yang tampan itu sontak mengangkat kepalanya. matanya melotot besar, hidungnya mekar, bibirnya terkembang sampai 10 jari, dan kepalanya terus manggut-manggut cepat.

"Eh?" ucap Harry bingung menatap Cedric yang seperti kesurupan.

"Terima kasih kakak ipar, aku berjanji akan menjaga Ginny dengan sepenuh hati. Aku berjanji," ucap Cedric dengan sepenuh hati, semangat 45, dan ketetapan keteguhan hati.

"Eh, kamu tahu nama adikku? Perasaan aku belum memberikannya," tanya Harry heran. Cedric menjadi gelagapan tak jelas seperti ikan maskoki yang dikeluarkan paksa dari air, dan perutnya dipencet-pencet.

"Oh, itu, aku dapat wangsit. Sudah jodoh mungkin yah, kakak ipar." Ucap Cedric riang. Harry hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan aneh sang calon adik iparnya.

"Tapi, jika sekali saja kau macam-macam atau menyakitinya. Aku kejar kau hingga akhirat," ucap Harry penuh kehororan. Dan segera senter yang tadi menyoroti wajahnya, ia matikan.

Harry adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Ginny. Bisa dibilang begitu. Kedua orang tua mereka telah lama meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, bahkan saat Ginny belum mengingat wajah mereka. Dan sebagai kakak yang menyayangi adiknya, Harry bersumpah melindungi adiknya dengan segenap nyawa yang ada. Ginny yang seperti bunga dandelion putih kecil yang rapuh. Yang ternggutkan dari tangkai utamanya. Membuatnya harus menjalani kehidupan dalam pendaran sepi. Dimana cahaya akan singgah sesekali. Namun, tak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang ada dibalik kelembutan gadis itu. Badai salju senantiasa merongrongnya. Kenangan masa kecil. Saat mereka berjuang melawan hidup yang tak berpihak. (Tisu, mana tisu?).

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**Gimana ceritanya readers? Maaf kalau author terlalu OOC yah. (sujud sujud). Tapi sebenarnya, author hanya ingin mengemas cerita ini dengan ringan dan menggelitik karena genre cerita ini sendiri bukan hurt comfort, tentunya di chapter selanjutnya author berniat membuat romantisme juga. Semoga ga kapok baca chap selanjutnya yah. ^_^**

**Tetap review yah readers ku tersayang. (cium satu satu).**

Mantranya: "**Review diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Flame diterima dengan Avada Kedavra**"

tapi sungguh review kalian akan sangat berguna untuk kelangsungan fic ini. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Taruhan

**Trims banyak banyak untuk my name is mione, nurul granger, atacchan, hazel queen, rey 619, putri, dan dind4 atas reviewnya, dan untuk silent readers lainnya.**

**Kalian minta chap 3 update kilat? Diloxy kasih Nihh. ^_^**

**Enjoy… **

**Harry Potter and all character © J K Rowling**

**When Boys Meet Girls © Diloxy**

**Chapter 3. Taruhan **

Atmosfere kesenangan terus memancar dari ruang tamu keluarga Potter. Bagaimana prosesi penerima calon adik ipar Harry terjadi. Cedric terus bersujud syukur. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa akan sangat mudah dan cepat seperti ini. Bahkan ia tak perlu meminta restu duluan pada Harry. Karena Harry duluan yang menawarinya. (emangnya Ginny barang apa?)

Dari ruang tamu keluarga Potter, mari kita aihkan perhatian pada sebuah tempat yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga warna-warni yang cantik seperti author (huekk). Dimana terdapat berbagai jenis pepohonan indah dan menyegarkan, rumput-rumput menghijau, dan kursi-kursi taman yang berjejer di beberapa sudut.

Jika kita amati lebih mendetail, kita dapat melihat seorang calon keeper gagal Hogwarts High School, yap, Oliver Wood. Pemuda menawan itu kini tengah asyik membaca sebuah buku yang baru saja ia beli dari toko buku di London.

Angin semakin mengalun lembut menyibakkan beberapa helai rambutnya, mempermainkannya yang saat ini tetap setia pada sebuah buku berjudul 'Floriografi', yaitu buku yang berisi bahasa dan makna bunga. Bersama beberapa buku lagi yang bertumpuk di sebelahnya yang belum Oliver baca. Entahlah, untuk apa pemuda ini membeli buku itu, tapi ia yakin bahwa buku itu dapat dijadikan referensi nantinya. Untuk apa? Lihat saja nanti.

"Kemana kemana kemana, kesana kemari mencari dirimu."

Begitulah tiba-tiba lengkingan suara Ginny Tingting memenuhi seluruh gendang telinga Oliver. Ya, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan wajah kebingungan. Ia nampak sedang mencari sesuatu. Tangannya liar mengorek-orek semak semak, tumbuhan kecil, rerumputan, tempat sampah, tas para pengunjung taman, dan masih banyak lagi.

Oliver yang mengenali gadis itu kini terhenti sejenak dari kegiatan membacanya. Ia meneliti Ginny yang sedang kebingungan dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dekatnya. Oliver pun menutup buku floriografi tersebut, sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dan berdiri di atas kursi batu.

"Hey para gadis disini Bang Oli," pekik Oliver keras-keras dengan siap bergoyang gayung. Tentu saja itu semua hanya ada dalam kepala merah seorang Ginny Potter.

"Eh?" Ginny bergumam keheranan.

Sementara Ginny tampak kegeranan, Oliver pun merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan tersenyum lebar, bersiap, dan…

"Jika kau mencari tempat aku lah orang yang tepat, aku Oliver, aku Oliver, jika kau mencari lokasi, aku lah yang kau cari, aku Oliver, aku Oliver. Kau sedang mencari apa Ginny?" tanya Oliver dengan gajenya. Sementara Ginny hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan orang aneh dihadapannya itu.

"Hmm, aku mencari kuas lukisku yang hilang. Tadi siang aku tinggalkan di taman ini. Aku membutuhkannya untuk melukis," gumam Ginny.

"Aku bisa membantumu, katakan Oliver," pekik Oliver bersemangat menirukan gaya peta milik Nora the explorer .

"Oliver," ucap Ginny antusias.

Sedetik kemudian muncullah sebuah gambaran sederhana tentang denah taman ini. Oliver pun kemudian menunjuk sebuah tempat dimana tergeletak kuas milik Ginny.

"Tolong bantu Ginny, katakan kursi, hutan, markas Voldemort," ucap Oliver riang.

Ginny terpana untuk sesaat alangkah hebatnya pemuda itu bisa tahu dimana kuasnya tertinggal. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sahabat Ginny yang akan menemaninya menuju markas Voldemort. Dialah Nagini. (sahabat Dora yang bernama Boots, author ganti pake nagini. Serem banget yah?)

"Terima kasih Oliver sudah mau membantu," ucap Ginny riang. Mirip seperti anak kecil berambut pendek berbaju merah muda dengan celana coklat pendek yang ditemani monyet kesayangannya. (Readers: itu Dora kan?)

"OK, tak masalah. Tapi keselamatan ditanggung penumpang. Kami penyedia jasa layanan tidak menanggung hal apapun yang akan terjadi kepada penumpang jika pada perjalanan atau di tujuan mengalami hal yang mengenakkan seperti tulang patah, remuk, mimisan, tubuh berdarah-darah, insomnia, kanker, jantung, impotensi, sampai gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

Ginny melotot horor ke arah Oliver yang kini melangkah pergi setelah berhasil memberikan bantuan. Well, sepertinya pemuda menawan ini lupa bagaimana garangnya seorang Harry Potter.

000

Matahari menyibakkan temaram-temaram yang sejak tadi enggan beranjak pergi. Menguapkan embun-embun cantik, dan memperjelas gambaran alam yang begitu menawan. Begitu indah. Seperti seonggok makhluk yang karena anugrah Tuhan memberikannya wajah tampan, saat ini ia kesulitan keluar dari santapan mata-mata yang lapar dan haus kasih sayang.

Beberapa kali Cedric harus melempar sendal(?) ke arah para gadis yang cekikikan tak karuan, atau berusaha menyentuh tubuhnya. Bahkan ada seorang gadis yang langsung mimisan setelah membaui tangannya yang baru saja berhasil mendapatkan sendal yang dilempar Cedric. (itu gadis kewangian atau kebauan yah sampai mimisan?).

Cedric semakin risih dengan gangguan-gangguan itu. Ia pun menyikut lengan Oliver yang duduk di sampingnya. Yang sedang hikmat menikmati semangkuk mie ayam dan memandangi sesuatu.

"Oi, coba jawab dengan jujur. Apa wajahku lebih tampan dari Edward Cullen?" tanya Cedric tanpa dosa. Sementara yang ditanyai belum juga mengalihkan pandangan.

"Lebih kurangnya mohon dimaafkan. Wassalam," gumam Oliver ga nyambung. Itu anak sebenarnya lagi pidato yah?

Merasakan jawaban yang diberikan sang sahabat itu tidak wajar, Cedric pun akhirnya melihat apa yang selama beberapa menit ini mencuri perhatian si sahabat. Dan mata coklat indah itu mendapati dua makhluk mirip musang dan berang-berang yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di taman seberang lapangan bola. Mata Cedric berkilat seolah tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Sepertinya aku terkena penyakit khayalan tingkat tinggi," gumam Cedric segera.

"Eh?" Oliver menoleh heran pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mataku membohongiku," ucap Cedric dramatis. Oliver hanya menggeleng berusaha tabah memiliki sahabat gaje namun tampan. Ia hanya berpikir mengapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil memberikan wajah tampan pada orang kurang waras seperti Cedric. (Emang kamu waras Oliver? :D… Plak,, dilempar cium.).

"Kalau yang kau lihat itu dua makhluk musang dan berang-berang yang tengah duduk satu bangku, artinya matamu masih sehat. Mereka itu Cedric dan Hermione. Aku mengancam mereka berdua tadi pagi. Jika mereka tidak berusaha berbaikan, akan aku laporkan mereka," ucap Oliver seraya terus menyidik kedua orang nun jauh disana itu.

"Wah, sadis," gumam Cedric

"Afgan," Oliver menyahut.

"Demi waktu."

"Ungu."

"Menghapus jejakmu."

"Peterpan."

"Perih."

"STOOPPPP…" dan akhirnya Oliver memenangkan pertandingan tebak lagu tadi.

Mari kita alihkan sejenak perhatian dari Cedric dan Oliver yang makin labil setelah memakan mie ayam berpengawet(?), menuju scene dimana Draco Malfoy duduk di sebuah kursi batu di taman, dan Hermione Granger duduk di kursi yang sama. Mereka tak saling bicara, sementara kesunyian kian merayapi kebersamaan palsu itu. Dengan latar taman khas musim semi dimana sakura bermekaran, well ini bukan Jepang. Tapi serius. Di taman itu memang di tanam pohon sakura oleh Pak Snape dan konco-konconya.

Semenjak pagi tadi mereka diberikan ancaman akan dilaporkan ke Kepsek oleh Oliver, mau tak mau mereka akhirnya menuruti kata-kata pemuda itu. Sehingga melakukan hal yang paling ingin segera mereka sudahi. Duduk bersama di taman.

Sesekali Draco melirik ke arah Hermione. Menyibakkan temaram yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sekilas memandang gadis itu. Rambutnya yang bergelombang. Hey, tidak buruk. Dan, dan wajahnya yang mulus. Draco mulai melihat gadis itu tersenyum dengan amat manis. Dimana angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura mekar. Dan hey, jemari mungilnya menjalar ke pundak Draco, leher, dan, tubuh pemuda itu tergetar. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka_. Well, baiklah, itu semua hanya khayalan Draco. Buru-buru pemuda itu mengusir imajinasi aneh yang tiba-tiba merayapinya, karena nyatanya gadis itu kini memasang wajah seribu cemberut.

Draco mengelus dada. Dilihatnya sosok dua murid yang sangat ia kenal berjalan mendekatinya. Satu dengan wajah heran. Satu lagi dengan wajah penuh senyuman. Guess who?

"Hey, Mione," sapa Oliver begitu ia sampai. Mata Draco mendelik cepat. Dilihatnya sahabatnya itu yang baru saja menyebut 'Mione'. Hey, itukan panggilan akrabnya.

Sementara draco sibuk dengan dilema yang kemudian secara aneh menjalarinya, Oliver melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Hermione. Well, pemuda itu memang memiliki senyuman lebih menawan bahkan dari seorang Cedric Diggory.

"Kalian sepertinya sudah bicara banyak hal," gumam Oliver diiringi senyumannya.

"Tch, membosankan," decah Hermione sinis.

Draco yang jengah segera bangkit dari kursi taman itu. Diliriknya sebentar si gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu. Dan, untuk entah beberapa detik berlalu, angin seraya mempermainkan perasaannya. Betapa indahnya terpaan mentari di kulit mulus gadis itu. Angin melantunkan lagu-lagu khas musim semi. Dimana kelopak-kelopak sakura gugur perlahan seiring angin lembut yang membawanya pergi. Dan kembali sang gadis menoleh indah menatap mata kelabu yang sedari tadi menikmati keindahannya. Dan untuk entah berapa lamanya. Rambut coklat indah itu tersapukan indah oleh angin yang mengalun dan,_

"STOPP. BLOWERNYA MATIIN DONK. HATCHIIII," pekik Hermione tiba-tiba dan segera bersin.

"Yack,, menjijikan," gerutu Draco yang terkena intisari gadis itu. Dan untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, Hermione berlari menuju kelasnya. Blower pinjaman dari laboratorium itu ternyata malah membuat Hermione masuk angin. Padahal Oliver sudah susah payah meminjam blower itu dari si garang Pak Snape. (Snape: minjem apa nyolong hah?)

..

Demi mengingat hukumannya yang belum sekalipun ia lakukan, Oliver akhirnya berjalan santai menuju laboratorium untuk menjadi tenaga tanpa upah. Hukuman Dumbledore beberapa hari yang lalu atas naasnya hidup yang jatuh padanya. oliver hanya mengeluh pelan dan berharap semoga ada hikmah dibalik semua ini. Tak usah banyak, cukup mendapatkan pekerjaan ringan, mendapatkan makan gratis, mendapatkan nilai tambahan, mendapatkan buku-buku milik laboratorium, mendapat sendal penjaga(?), dan mendapat gadis pujaan kalau perlu. Tak banyak bukan? Oliver hanya tersenyum. Dan pemuda yang tak menyadari dirinya banyak meminta itu melangkah pasti menuju laboratorium yang kini hanya berjarak ribuan langkah kaki semut lagi. Abaikan.

"Selamat sore, Pak," sapa Oliver dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Jangan harap saya jadi bapakmu," desis Snape percaya diri. Sementara yang menjadi lawan bicara hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Demi hidung pesek Voldemort, saya juga tak sudi," desisi Oliver membalas. Untung saja Snape tak mendengarnya.

Oliver pun masuk ke dalam lab tersebut setelah pak Snape menunjuk sebuah sapu yang terbaring di lantai kepada Oliver. Dan dengan alat itulah, Oliver akan memulai pengabdiannya. Pengabdian atau kerja rodi?

"Kau bersihkan semua ruangan ini dan jangan pulang sebelum maghrib," ucap pak Snape yang segera mengambil tas miliknya. Dan segera pergi. Oliver hanya mengeluh pelan seraya terus mengelus dada.

"Dengan sapu ini, aku akan membuat sejarah," ucap Oliver dengan hikmat. Tak menyadari tatapan sweatdrop dari sang guru.

Satu persatu bagian dibersihkan seorang diri. Dari rak ke rak yang berjejer, buku-buku berdebu. Kemudian menuju klinik sekolah. Pemuda itu dengan senyumannya terus mengelap benda benda yang ada di ruangan itu. Membereskan kasur kasur yang berantakan, beberapa arsip kesehatan, dan obat-obatan yang berceceran.

**Hatchhiiii**

Oliver terhenti. Demi apapun, ia baru saja mendengar seseorang yang bersin. Ia pun menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar. Berusaha mencari sumber suara tadi. Sepertinya dari pintu klinik yang tertutup.

Dengan khawatir, oliver merayapi daun pintu tersebut. Menguping sebentar jika ada makhluk lain di dalam sana. Penasaran semakin melanda, dan akhirnya pemuda itu memberanikan diri membuka pintu klinik.

KLEK

Oliver mengintip sejenak. Matanya menyusuri seluruh ruangan dengan warna yang didominasi putih itu. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah objek. Pemuda itu pun menghela nafas lega, karena ternyata makhluk itu adalah manusia. Namun, ia pun tak segera percaya begitu saja. Oliver membuka pintu klinik lebih besar lagi.

"Eh?" gumam Hermione yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang putih. Oliver memperhatikan gadis itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, wajahnya pucat, rambutnya kusut, kakinya tak menapak lantai dan segera Oliver menarik kesimpulan,

"Kau hantu?"

"Aku Hermione," desis Hermione yang jengkel karena mendapatkan tatapan aneh Oliver.

"Syukurlah," gumam Hermione.

"Kau sakit?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa? Blower tadi?"

"Iya."

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu, hmm," Oliver kemudian bergumam. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Untuk beberapa saat, kegugupan merayapi pemuda menawan itu.

"Tak apa, tapi sebenarnya untuk apa kau menyimpan blower itu tadi?" tanya Hermione kemudian.

"Untuk menambah kesan romantis," gumam Oliver santai.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Hermione menatap heran.

"Kau itu harus berhubungan baik dengan Draco. Kalau tidak Dumbledore akan menyulitan kalian."

Oliver terdiam. Begitu pun dengan Hermione yang segera terdiam memandangi Oliver yang ternyata begitu baik dan peduli padanya.

"Memang kau berniat apa tadi? Maksudku, dengan blower itu. Aku jadi bersin-bersin terus," keluh Hermione pelan.

"Aku ingin membuat kalian saling jatuh cinta."

**KLEK, DUARR, JESHH, PLETAK, BRAKK, BREMM, CHHHIIEETTT, KRETEK KRETEK KRETEK, BAMM, CHASSSS, DUARRR.**

Hermione melotot horor pada ucapan ringan Oliver tadi. Sementara oliver ternganga lebar mendengar kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi di luar tembok Hogwarts. Sepertinya baru saja terjadi kecelakaan beruntun. Dan benar saja, tak lama dari itu terdengar bunyi sirine ambulans. Oliver segera mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada Hermione.

"Sepertinya kecelakaan besar yah?" tanya Oliver kemudian. Hermione mengangguk mantap.

"Eh, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," gerutu Hermione.

"Yang mana?" tanya Oliver heran.

"Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada si musang itu," gerutu Hermione.

"Kalau tak mungkin, aku akan coba memberikan keajaiban," gumam Oliver memperagakan gerakan penyihir yang menyulap sesuatu. Sementara Hermione hanya menatap sinis.

"Tak akan terjadi."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" tanya Oliver dengan sebuah seringai jahil di wajahnya. Pemuda ini ternyata sering menyimpan akal jahil. Hermione tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Well, aku siap. Aku pasti menang. Kau mau mempertaruhkan apa hah?" ejek Hermione.

"Ehm, apa yah? Jika aku kalah aku akan memberikan uang jajanku satu bulan," ucap Oliver. Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, jika aku kalah, ehm, aku tak punya ide. Kau ingin apa?" tanya Hermione segera.

"Hanya tolong cintai sahabatku dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Dan oliver tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya itu. Hermione menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang semakin meluluh. Well, untuk hal ketulusan, Oliver memang pemuda yang sangat tulus dan baik hati. Semua itu karena didikan mami Bellatrix dan papi Sirius. Beruntunglah gadis yang mendapatkan pemuda itu. (Author daftar dong, :D)

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa bersahabat dekat dengan Draco," gumam Hermione memecah sepi yang menyeruak diantara mereka. Oliver hanya tersenyum singkat membalas pertanyaan itu.

Kita semua sepakat, bahwa persahabat adalah sebuah ketulusan. Tak tahu mengapa. Yang pasti itu lahir dari ketiadaan. Dimana syarat melahirkannya hanya saling mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain.

"Dan Cedric, sepertinya dia gay. Kau tak takut dekat-dekat dengannya?" tanya Hermione mirip ibu-ibu yang mendengar kenaikan harga beras kemarin.

"Dia normal dan baik," ucap Oliver datar.

"Waw, kau sungguh baik hati ternyata," gumam Hermione dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. Ya, kali ini gadis itu baru bisa memberikan senyuman tulus pada konco-konco Draco..

"Kau baru tahu? Begitulah. Walaupun Draco gaje, suka melamun, sering aneh, dan Cedric itu lebay, sepertinya kurang waras, gampang panik, seperti sinetron, tapi semua itu tak berarti. Tentu saja, aku yang baik hati, menawan, dan memiliki senyuman terindah ini akan senang hati menerima kekurangan mereka, seperti mereka yang menerima kekuranganku, walau aku sanksi apa kekuranganku itu, sepertinya aku tak punya, entahlah."

**BRAGG**

Hermione pingsan seketika begitu Oliver selesai dengan kata-katanya yang sangat ngawur bin ngaco. Untung saja gadis itu terjatuh di atas kasur klinik.

"Pasti obrolan ini membuat Hermione lelah," ucap Oliver yang tak menyadari virus narsisnya sampai memakan korban.

Dan akhirnya, Oliver melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan bersis-bersihnya yang sempat terlantar. Ia keluar dari klinik dan menuju laboratorium. Sesaat sebelumnya pemuda itu seperti menangkap siluet putih yang melintas memasuki klinik. Dilihatnya sebentar.

Oliver mengintip dari balik jendela klinik. Ia melihat seseorang dengan baju putih-putih, rambut hitam panjang, dan wajah pucat tengah berjalan pelan ke arah Hermione yang masih pingsan. Tebak siapa?

"Oh suster," gumam Oliver pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum pelan memandang wajah suster itu. Begitu menenangkan. Dan selanjutnya, Oliver pergi meninggalkan laboratorium itu. Hukumannya dirasa sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Ia menyeka keringat yang memenuhi keningnya. Dan segera melangkah pasti untuk pulang ke rumah. Membayangkan air hangat, kasur empuk, beberapa camilan, dan sinetron 'tukang patri yang ditukar'. (ternyata Oliver penggemar sinetron)

0o0o0

Angin malam membelai lembut setelah bersusah payah menyusup melewati ventilasi dan celah-celah jendela kamar. Seorang gadis belia manis, dengan rambut coklat bergelombang miliknya tengah duduk bersandar pada kursi belajar. Tatapannya lesu, ia lelah. Seharian ini terus saja membuat staminanya menurun. Latihan karate, pelajaran, ditambah tindakan konyol genk unyu-unyu.

Hey, hazel indah itu meluluh saat ia memikirkan genk unyu-unyuk itu. Tidak buruk, malah tiga orang pemuda itu dipercayai atau tidak, telah memberikan sapuan warna menarik pada kehidupannya yang terkesan datar.

Hermione membuka laptop miliknya. Menyalakannya. Booting sebentar, dan akhirnya layar tersebut menampakkan sebuah wallpaper film favoritnya, 'Harry Potter and the Finding Horcrux'. Well, itu film lanjutan ke 8 versi Author.

Jemari mungil Hermione pun mengarahkan mouse dan pointer menuju sebuah gambar rubah terbakar. Sekali klik dan akhirnya muncullah jendela browser tersebut. Hermione segera mengetik alamat situs yang ia ingin kunjungi.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sebuah jendela situs bernama buku wajah. Hermione memang tak pernah me-log-out akunnya, sehingga ia kini langsung masuk ke beranda miliknya. Jari mungilnya bergerak dan menari-nari indah diatas keyboard hitam. Setelahnya, klik bagikan.

**Hermione Granger**

Hari yang melelahkan, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal setelah hari ini. Hmm, jadi galau.

**Baru saja. Suka. Hapus. **

Hermione memandangi status miliknya sejenak, ia akan menunggu beberapa mungkin mampir di status miliknya. Dan akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Mengambil sedikit camilan dan bergegas kembali lagi.

..

..

**TBC**

Mantranya: "**Review diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Flame diterima dengan Avada Kedavra**"

Bercanda. :D …tapi sungguh review kalian akan sangat berguna untuk kelangsungan fic ini. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 It is complicated

A/N : Diloxy minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update chap ini. Karena ada yang meminta Ginced, jadi harus ada yang dirombak lagi. Diloxy baru ngeh belum memasukkan Ginced. Semoga suka yah!

**Harry Potter and all character © J K Rowling**

**Trims reviewnya untuk last-heir black, putri, rey619, chibi, dan dind4. Dan untuk silent readers lainnya. Enjoy.**

**When Boys Meet Girls © Diloxy**

**Chapter 4. It's Complicated**

Hermione berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Tangan kanannya membawa segelas jus kayu anggur dan tangan kirinya membawa sepiring inti urat jantung naga. Walla, jadilah tongkat anggur inti urat jantung naga karya author Diloxy Princess (ditimpuk JKR). Well, abaikan. Gadis cantik namun garang itu nyatanya tak membawa apa-apa. Ia terlalu menyayangkan dompetnya jika harus terlalu asma dan mengkerut lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan biar tubuhnya saja yang mengkerut. Tak apa, asal jangan dompetnya.

Suara decitan pintu terbuka terdengar pelan. Hermione memasuki kamarnya yang nyaman. Bercat kuning dengan sapuan merah dan gold yang ia lukis sendiri. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa bersantai di kamarnya setelah hari yang melelahkan harus ia jalani. Hermione melirik sejenak laptop miliknya. Ia pun duduk di sebuah kursi sehingga kini ia bisa dengan santai mengamati layar datar tersebut.

"Eh?" Hermione keheranan. Tak sangka statusnya telah banyak yang menyukai dan mengomentari. Mata hazel itu pun indah menari-nari menyusuri status miliknya. Ia berdeham sejenak. Dan mata itu pun membulat sempurna.

**Hermione Granger**

Hari yang melelahkan, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal setelah hari ini. Hmm, jadi galau.

**10 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus. **

**Cho ChantiqHappyAnggunNonaGitoe dan 6 orang lainnya menyukai status anda.**

**Luna Baik Hati**

Jangan menaruh tongkat di saku. Jadi mengganjal. Tanya kenapa?

**10 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus.**

**Cormac Cute BGT**

Bapak kamu tukang jualan lemper yah?

Soalnya kau telah mengganjal perutku, eh hatiku!

**9 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus.**

**Cho ChantiqHappyAnggunNonaGitoe**

C0rm4c aLaY 83Udd,,

**8 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus**

**Cormac Cute BGT**

Luu yang 4L4Y. nama pake singkatan segala. Cuihh.

**7 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus.**

**Cedric Emang Ganteng**

Hmm

**7 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus. **

**Draco Malfoy**

Penelitian baru. Sesama orang 4L4Y suka bertengkar.

Cedric : ga mutu komentarmu, Broth!

**6 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus.**

**Cho ChantiqHappyAnggunNonaGitoe**

KYYAAA, ada CEDRIC EMANG GANTENG B4N93TTTT,,,,,

T_T

**5 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus.**

**Draco Malfoy**

Mana WC? mana WC?

**5 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus.**

**Cedric Emang Ganteng**

Cho : plat mobil siapa itu panjang benar?

Draco : WC ga level untukmu. Pacilingan* tuh sana. XD

**4 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus.**

**Draco Malfoy**

Heh piaraan Voldemort, ngajak berantem? Ayo kita suit!

**3 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus.**

**Oliver Clalu Cenyum**

Wah, Draco dan Cedric, ada apa diantara kalian? Gosip baru Bradarhh!

**2 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus.**

**Cho ChantiqHappyAnggunNonaGitoe**

Ahhhh, Cedric! Kenapa kau malah mencintai Draco? Ada aku yang selalu menantimu! T_T

**2 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus.**

**Cormac Cute BGT**

Dasar genk 4L4Y ! #$%^&*()

**54 detik yang lalu. Suka. Hapus.**

**Cedric Emang Ganteng**

Sepertinya orang ganteng kesulitan mencari arti 4L4Y. itu sebuah kode rahasia, begitu? Tolong bantu pecahkan. TOLOOONNGGGG!

**Baru saja. Suka. Hapus. **

(Di kamar Cedric, pemuda itu mulai berteriak histeris. Sirine ambulans pun terdengar mendekat. Ternyata tetangganya baru saja terkena penyakit jantung setelah membaca sebuah komentar di buku wajah).

Hermione perlahan bersandar pada kursinya. Angin malam lembut membelai wajahnya yang tegang. Seluruh kepalanya terasa begitu berdenyut. Astaga, seperti ada jambul khatulistiwa, terowongan casablanka, dan gorong-gorong soedirman, lalu truk ice cream jatuh menimpanya, namun ia masih Hidup.

Gadis itu meraba-raba dengan begitu bergairah(?). Beberapa tombol keyboard menjadi sasaran amukan amarahnya. Dan segera saja ia klik tombol komentari.

**Hermione Granger**

MINGGGAAAATTTTT KALIAAAANNNNNNN!

**Baru saja. Suka. Hapus.**

Hermione bersumpah demi nama neneknya yang sudah meninggal (hatcchhiii, nenek Hermione bersin di desanya. Dasar cucuk kurang ajar, padahal neneknya masih hidup), bahwa itu adalah komentar terakhir di status itu. Coba saja jika ada yang berani berkomentar lagi pasti akan mendapatkan tinju Avada Kedavra dari wakil ketua karate itu.

Di beberapa tempat lain, tangan orang-orang yang telah turut memberikan komentar di komputer atau ponsel masing-masing mendadak kram seketika. Ternyata kutukan Hermione begitu tajam.

Hermione kesal. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus bumbu balado yang diberi saus tomat dan sambal merah. Ia mengutuk masa lalunya yang telah membuat status tersebut. Tidak, statusnya tidak salah. Yang berkomentarnya yang salah. Yang membuat gadis rambut semak tersebut geram tak karuan. Angin malam semakin terasa kentara. Malam makin larut.

Hermione berusaha mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Berat rasanya. Namun akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan diri. Situs buku wajah miliknya telah ia tutup sejak tadi. Kini gadis itu menyalakan beberapa lagu lembut dari winamp. Mungkin bersantai dan melamun bisa mengurangi beban hidupnya. Atau mungkin bisa memberikan inspirasi baginya untuk membuat fanfict baru. Ya, gadis itu memang memiliki akun di fanfiction dengan pen name Diloxy (PLAKK). Well, dua kalimat terakhir hanyalah khayalan aneh author.

0o0o0

00

Televisi layar datar, beberapa foto pajangan, vas bunga, amplifier, sound system, sofa mahal, meja antik, guci italy, lukisan, dan banyak lagi barang berharga lainnya. Cedric terus saja melayangkan pandang ke tiap sudut ruang keluarga Potter. Mewah dan artistik. Memikirkan benda apa yang sekiranya bisa ia bawa pulang nanti.

Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Hari minggu siang. Udara hari ini begitu panas dan menyengat. Dan hari ini pemuda itu harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai guru les matematika sukarela untuk Harry. Sebenarnya hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Cedric mengajar di rumah Harry dan Ginny tidak sedang pergi.

Ya, sekitar lima menit yang lalu Ginny baru datang. Dan ia segera pergi ke dapur. Katanya akan membuatkan tamunya segelas minuman. Dan benar saja, tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis dengan rambut merah mengagumkan tersebut muncul dari dapur seraya membawakan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua gelas minuman. Satu cangkir kopi panas sepertinya, dan satu gelas jus jeruk super segar.

Melihat bawaan Ginny, Cedric segera melemparkan pandang ke arah kamar Harry. Cedric berpikir mungkin kopi panas tersebut untuk Harry, oh pantas saja Harry sedemikian garang. Kedua gelas minuman tersebut diletakkan Ginny di atas meja kemudian. Cedric semakin tak tahan melihatnya. Jus jeruk itu.

"Terima kasih, Ginny!" ucap Cedric agak terbata. Matanya sudah tertancap pada pandangan gelas menyegarkan tersebut. Namun, tangan Ginny malah menyodorkan kopi panas kepadanya. Dan wanita itu? Ia meminum jus jeruk dalam satu tegukan.

"Tepuk tangan!" riang Cedric latah. Segera Ginny melotot ke arah pemuda itu.

"Eh? Hmm, silakan diminum kopinya," ucap Ginny segera begitu mendapatkan tatapan aneh Cedric.

"Terima kasih. Boleh sekalian minta bunga melati?" gumam Cedric gaje. 'Iya, emang saya tuh dukun?' batin Cedric agak kesal.

"Mau dengan menyan juga?" tanya Ginny kemudian. Dan segera saja Cedric yakin bahwa gadis itu bisa legilimens. Sebuah mantra memasuki pikiran yang terdapat di seri film Heli Kopter. (ditimpuk JKR).

Akhirnya, karena tak mau menyakiti hati sang gadis pujaan, Cedric menyeruput kopi tersebut sampai habis. Biarlah. Meskipus udara panas terasa begitu menyengat dan kopi tersebut sama panasnya dengan pantat panci yang baru matang memasak air, tak apa. Semua itu dilakukan dengan sangat ikhlas. Lagipula, semua terasa manis jika memandang seorang Ginny Potter baginya.

Beberapa menit terlewati, namun Harry belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Cedric pikir calon kakak iparnya tersebut sengaja membiarkan dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Ginny. Dan kesempatan tersebut tak mungkin disia-siakan oleh Cedric.

"Hmm, Ginny sekolah di Hogwarts high school yah?" tanay Cedric tiba-tiba. Memecah kesunyian yang merayapi mereka berdua.

"Kok tahu?" tanya Ginny setengah berharap digombalin.

"Kelas 11 IPA 4?" tanya Cedric lagi.

"Kok tahu?" Ginny makin berbinar.

"Pasti tahu lah, rambut merah, suka melukis, manis, seksi, cantik, punya kakak garang, siapa lagi? Masa Draco Malfoy?" Cedric terkekeh. Sementara Ginny, gadis itu berharap boleh muntah di depan Cedric. Namun ia urungkan niatnya.

"Oh, kau sekelas dengan kakakku yah? Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Kau kenal Oliver?" tanya Ginny dengan semangat. Dan pertanyaan tersebut membuat Cedric menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran. Mengapa gadis pujaannya itu begitu bersemangat dengan nama sahabatnya.

"Iya, dia sahabatku," ucap Cedric pelan. Nampaknya pria tampan itu merasakan pesonanya kalah oleh Oliver. Dan sontak saja virus rendah diri menjalarinya. Cedric menghela nafas panjang melihat Ginny yang begitu berbinar.

"Dia itu baik sekali, bisa ceritakan tentang dia?" tanya Ginny dengan cepat. Masih belum mengurang semangatnya. Gadis itu masih mengingat kejadian saat Oliver membantunya mencarikan kuas.

"Well, dia manusia. Laki-laki. Punya hidung, mulut, mata. Tangan juga. Ah, kaki tak lupa. Lahir dari manusia bukan batu, jadi jangan samakan dengan sun gokong, apalagi ayam. Jangan. Oliver itu agak menawan. Agak yah! Kharismanya yang sedikit itu sebenarnya terkena cipratan dariku," ucap Cedric santai. Dan setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Cedric tersenyum amat lebar.

Perlahan aura semangat membara di wajah Ginny pun berkurang. Entah heran atau sanksi, atau bagaimana, gadis itu tampak berpikir. Ia mengamati wajah tenang Cedric Diggory yang stioc.

"Hmm, begitu. Tapi pertama kali aku bicara dengannya kemarin, ia begitu menawan. Tak apa lah, apa Oliver sudah memiliki pacar?" tanya Ginny kemudian. Gadis itu agak berbisik setelah sebelumnya melirik sejenak ke kamar kakaknya. Cedric agak berpikir.

"Sudah," jawab Cedric asal. Dan tepat sekali. Apa yang diiginkan Cedric tampak dari raut wajah Ginny yang sepertinya kecewa.

"Siapa?" tanya Ginny berbisik.

"Ehm, ehm, Emmy. Ehm, Watson. Emmy Watson," jawab Cedric sekenanya. Ginny mengerutkan dahi. Gadis itu heran.

"Siapanya Emma Watson? Pasti cantik yah?" Ginny tampak kecewa.

"iya, Emmy itu kakak sepupu dari nenek mantan suami adik anak bibi Emma Watson, padahal kita tahu Emma belum menjadi bibi karena adiknya, Alex belum beranak. Aku juga heran."

Sungguh jika ada orang waras yang mendengar perkataan seorang Cedric diggory saat itu pastilah ia akan menganga lebar. Berbeda dengan Ginny yang malah tersedu-sedu. Gadis manis itu patah hati. Sungguh. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak mengetahui pemuda yang baru dicintainya itu ternyata telah memiliki seorang pujaan hati.

Di rumah Oliver, pemuda itu segera bersiap-siap pergi ke UGD rumah sakit terdekat bersama mami Bellatrix, karena anak kesayangannya itu menderita bersin akut yang mendadak. Semoga rumah sakit tak memvonis Oliver terkena Flu babi.

Kembali lagi ke rumah Potter. Melihat Ginny yang begitu terluka, Cedric yang masih belum menyadari kesalahannya pun menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Ginny. Berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Siapa tahu itu bisa menarik hati Ginny. Semoga saja.

"Ginny, andai kau tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya ada seseorang yang begitu memujamu. Begitu ingin memberikan sinar hangat mentari pada bekunya padang salju jiwamu. Memberikan angin lembut pada kencangnya angin di musim gugur kalbumu. Memberikan awan stratus lembut dan teduh untuk musim panas yang terhampar di nuranimu. Dan memberikan keindahan abadi pada musim semi dirimu yang begitu mengagumkan," ucap Cedric pelan. Dan setelahnya pemuda itu melipat kembali contekan puisi karya Diloxy.

Ginny tampak lebih tenang setelah menumpahkan tangisannya di bahu Cedric yang tegap. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Berjalan pelan mendekati mereka. Dengan wajah yang campur aduk antara 'Jauhi adikku' dan 'Aku masih butuh kau untuk pr lusa'.

"Ehm," Harry berdeham. Dan segera saja Cedric melepaskan sandaran Ginny. Gadis itu pun segera mengelap air matanya yang mengaliri pipi. Sementara Harry tampak tegang.

"Kau siapa?" tunjuk Harry pada Cedric. Sepertinya pemuda itu mengalami amnesia sejenak.

"Cedric, kak!" ucap Cedric berusaha santai.

"Ngapain disini?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Jadi tim gegana, kak!" jawab Cedric tegas.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Harry heran.

"Untuk menjinakkan hati kakak dan adik manis ini," jawab Cedric tegas.

"Kamu ngegombal yah?" hardik Harry agak kesal.

"Bukan kak, saya ngegembel," ucap Cedric kembali tegas (baca: gaje).

Dan setelahnya, Harry berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua. Menjauhi Ginny dan Cedric yang berdiri terpatung memandang seorang Harry Potter yang begitu dingin. Membuat banyak pertanyaan bergelayut indah menunggu jawaban jelas dan pasti. Ginny menghela nafas, sementara Cedric makan melati(?). Harry terlihat membuka kembali pintu kamarnya, dan sebelumnya ia menoleh ke arah Cedric.

"Untuk saat ini tak ada les, kau mendapatkan restuku, Cedric. Ginny, ia pria yang baik untukmu, selamat!" ucap Harry. Dan kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Cedric hanya membatin, bukankah ia memang sudah mendapatkan restu dulu? Pasti Harry sedang banyak pikiran sehingga membuatnya amnesia sejenak. Tapi seluruh pemikiran aneh tersebut tak terlalu digubris oleh Cedric.

Ya, Cedric tahu. Dan Ginny telah mendengarnya sendiri. Lalu apalagi yang membuat mereka tak bisa bersama? Cedric telah sejak lama mengagumi Ginny meski dalam diam. Dan Ginny juga sebenarnya pernah menyukai Cedric sewaktu gadis itu memasuki HHS. Namun gadis itu terlalu ciut untuk bersaing dengan gadis-gadis cantik lainnya.

Ginny menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Cedric. Begitu pun Cedric yang dengan perlahan menggenggam jemari mungil Ginny. Merasakan aliran darah yang kiat cepat dan memanas diantara keduanya. Cinta sepertinya telah menemukan jiwa-jiwa yang tepat. Dua jiwa yang akhirnya dapat bersatu. Walaupun Cedric harus membuat Oliver hampir didiagnosis flu babi. Well, apapun itu cinta sebenarnya telah lama hadir diantara mereka. Cedric, Ginny. Bersiaplah para gadis HHS, kalian akan patah hati besok. Cedric dan Ginny tersenyum bersamaan. Well Cedric, cinta memang rumit. Namun nikmatilah.

0o0o0

00

Oliver berjalan pelan di koridor. Tangannya terus saja mengelap hidungnya dengan menggunakan tissue. Kepalanya juga terasa agak pusing, namun tak terlalu ia gubris. Tujuannya kini satu. Kelas 12 IPA 1. Tanpa ada halangan rintangan lagi, karena tubuhnya terasa terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi hal-hal aneh.

Dan akhirnya, sampai lah Oliver di kelasnya tersebut. Pemuda itu nampak agak terkejut melihat Cedric yang tengah berbicara berdua dengan Ginny. Ia memang belum mengumumkan tentang asmara mereka. Segera saja Oliver mendekati dua sejoli baru itu.

"Hai mate!" sapa Oliver. Cedric menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya itu tersenyum.

"Oh, hai Oliver!" ucap Cedric kemudian. Ginny menoleh.

"Kalian sudah?" tanya Oliver segera.

"Iya, kemarin," jawab Cedric riang.

"Wah, peletnya bagus," gumam Oliver.

"Eh?" Ginny menatap heran. Segera saja telunjuk Oliver menunjuk pada sesuatu.

"Iya, ikan-ikannya besar. Pasti pelet*nya bagus, makanannya!" ucap Oliver tersenyum.

"Kau sakit mate?" tanya Cedric meneliti wajah pucat Oliver.

"Aku hanya terkena flu akut. Entahlah, kemarin sore tiba-tiba saja aku bersin-bersin parah. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan aku berlebihan yah?" Oliver terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Cedric sesaat sebelum pemuda itu pergi.

Cedric terdiam. Ia seakan teringat kejadian kemarin sore. Sungguh ia memang membicarakan Oliver berlebihan kemarin. Dan akhirnya, Cedric pun menyesalinya. Marilah kita alihkan perhatian dari Cedric dan Ginny yang membuat para gadis HHS geram, menuju tempat dimana Oliver kini melangkah. Kelas 12 IPA 1. Dimana Draco tengah duduk sendiri di bangkunya seraya membaca buku. Oliver berjalan ke arah sahabatnya itu. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Draco. Draco hanya melirik sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku tak melihat kemajuan hubungan kau dengan Hermione," ucap Oliver tanpa melihat Draco. Draco yang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini segera menutup lalu meletakkan bukunya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini bukan hal mudah, kau tahu kan kami ini sudah menjadi musuh abadi semenjak kelas 10," ucap Draco malas. Sangat terlihat dari keengganannya membicarakan tentang Hermione.

"Kau yakin? Hmm, dua malam kemarin kau mengomentari status Hermione? Yakin tak ingin berbaikan? Dia gadis yang baik dan cantik," ucap Oliver meyakinkan. Draco terdiam sejenak.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu? Kau mau membuat aku dan Hermione seperti Cedric dan Ginny?" tanya Draco agak kesal.

"Iya," gumam Oliver santai.

"Tak akan, memangnya ada apa?" Draco mengisyaratkan untuk menutup mulutnya.

'Aku akan kehilangan uang jajan satu bulan,' keluh Oliver dalam hatinya.

Oliver masih ingat benar perjanjiannya dengan Hermione. Sepertinya akan susah untuk membuat kedua orang itu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ah, uang jajannya sebulan menjadi taruhan. Bagaimana ia bisa memberi makan Cedric(?)

Merasa tak akan ada lagi kelanjutan pembicaraan ini, Draco pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya, 'Voldemort juga manusia: Hidup Voldemort'. Sementara Oliver hanya terdiam. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya. Cara. Ya, ia butuh cara. Bukan uang jajannya satu bulan saja yang menjadi terancam, namun disamping itu, Oliver kasihan pada Draco dan Hermione jika mereka terus saja bertengkar. Dumbledore tak main-main dengan ucapannya akan menyulitkan kelulusan kedua murid itu. Oliver menggeleng pelan.

Sepanjang hari, Oliver hanya terdiam. Ia terus melamun mencari cara jitu untuk meluluhkan hati kedua orang itu. Draco Granger dan Hermione Malfoy. Ah, susah sekali. Namun yang Oliver yakini adalah, ia cukup mencari atau menguak akar cinta. Jika keduanya memiliki itu, maka Oliver hanya perlu menumbuhkan akar-akar tersebut dengan lebih baik. Well, semudah dibayangkan. Sesulit yang akan dilakukan.

Jam sekolah berdentang. Oliver melirik arloji miliknya. Pukul 13.00, dan siswa-siswa pun keluar dari kelas mereka untuk pulang. Begitu pun dengan siswa di kelas 12 IPA 1. Cedric segera melesat cepat keluar kelas. Sepertinya ia akan menjemput Ginny dan pulang bersama. Sementara Draco hanya menoleh sejenak pada Oliver. Tak mengucapkan kata apapu. Pemuda pirang itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Kini tinggalah beberapa siswa di kelas tersebut. Termasuk Oliver dan Hermione. Oliver memutuskan untuk bangkit. Saat itu ia berjalan ke arah meja Hermione. Gadis itu masih sibuk membenahi buku-buku miliknya. Oliver pun duduk di sebelah Hermione. Gadis itu agak terperanjat dengan kehadiran Oliver.

Mari kita pindah scene kepada Draco yang ternyata belum pulang. Pemuda pirang itu kini mengintip dari celah jendela. Ya, ia memperhatikan sahabatnya bersama Hermione Granger dengan pandangan datar. Draco hanya terdiam memandang apa yang dilakukan Oliver. Mata kelabu itu berhasil menangkap gambaran dimana Oliver tampak mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tas. Bunga. Oliver mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga. Draco menaikkan alis.

"Bunga apa itu?" gumam Draco amat pelan. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan gambaran itu. Tanpa tahu apa yang dikatakan Oliver maupun Hermione.

Sebuah bunga cantik berwarna merah. Itu sama sekali bukan mawar. Tangkainya hijau. Kelopaknya merah dan melebar. Draco hanya keheranan tak tahu bunga apa itu. Tak terlalu jelas. Akhirnya, pemuda pirang itu pun beralih. Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk melihat gambaran tersebut.

Draco berjalan menjauhi ruang kelasnya. Dengan air muka yang berubah. Seperti ada sesuatu kekesalan yang tersembunyi. Langkah kakinya berjalan cepat. Entahlah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal hatinya.

"Ya, dia bermaksud menjodohkan aku, namun dia sendiri yang mengambilnya," gumam Draco diantara langkah cepatnya. Hujan perlahan turun diantara musim semi ini. Entah mengapa Draco merasa hujan ini datang dengan tepat. Begitu mewakili perasaannya. Dikhianati? Atau ia baru menyadari memiliki cinta kepada gadis itu? Tak bisa ditampik. Jika ia tak menyukainya, ia tak perlu secemburu itu jika Oliver mendekati gadis itu. Well Draco, cinta memang rumit.

..

..

**TBC**

**Haduh, beginilah readers chap4. Diloxy sempat tersendat beberapa waktu karena ada kesibukan di muggle world. Akhir chap ini agak hurt comfort kah? Tolong berikan saran kalian yah untuk cerita ini dan chap depan, nanti Diloxy pertimbangkan untuk ditambahkan ke cerita. Oh iya, tentang Oliver. Diloxy sudah tahu pemuda itu akan dipasangkan dengan siapa. ^_^**

**Ini arti beberapa kata:**

**Pacilingan itu wc di desa. Yang masih terbuka dan menggunakan bilik bambu. Kalau pelet itu makanan ikan.**

Mantranya: "**Review diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Flame diterima dengan Avada Kedavra**"

tapi sungguh review kalian akan sangat berguna untuk kelangsungan fic ini. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 Kau Cemburu?

A/N : di chapter 5 ini semua Dramione scene Diloxy tulis hurt comfort. Ga apa-apa ya? Tapi masih belum hilang esensi humornya koq. Semoga tak mengecawakan yah. Enjoy ^_^

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Trims untuk yang sudah mereview: dind4, Naughty As Me, Putri, Rey619, Moofstar dan seluruh silent readers lainnya.**

**When Boys Meet Girls © Diloxy**

**Chapter 5. Kau Cemburu?**

Angin mendesir pelan dengan udara musim semi yang hangat. Oliver sumeringah sementara Hermione tampak keheranan.

"Hermione." Sapa Oliver pertama kali saat ia duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Iya."

"Ada yang balu nih!"

"Apa?" tanya Hermione heran. Sementara Oliver tampak asyik mengubek-ubek tas miliknya. Hermione tampak keheranan. Kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga cantik berwarna merah.

"Ini dia bunga aster warna merah."

"Wah, melah!" gumam Hermione riang yang entah mengapa lidahnya menjadi begitu kelu. (baca: cadel).

Hermione mencium bunga aster tersebut. Hmm, wangi pikirnya. Tentu saja, karena Oliver terlebih dahulu menyemprotkan minyak wangi milik pak Snape yang ia temukan saat Oliver tengah membersihkan laboratorium. (Snape: minyakku manaaaa? Dengan gaya anak kecil yang menanyakan ayamnya yang hilang sedangkan ia baru menghabiskan semangkuk penuh mie ayam).

"Terima kasih, Oliver!" ucap Hermione kemudian.

"Oh, jangan berterima kasih padaku, Mione. Aku hanya mengantarkannya saja," gumam Oliver tersenyum. Hermione pun makin keheranan.

"Lalu dari siapa? Aku tak merasa memiliki penggemar, ya walau jujur saja banyak yang mengatakan aku mirip Emma Watson. Namun sungguh itu bukan," ucap Hermione polos.

"Jangan-jangan kalian itu putri yang ditukar?" tanya Oliver nampak terkejut. Dengan lebaynya pemuda itu bergaya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. OH NO!

"Bukan ditukar, hanya saja kembaran dimana satu harus diambil paksa dan akhirnya kedua kembaran itu memiliki kehidupan berbeda," dan pidato Hermione makin tidak nyambung.

Oliver hanya manggut-manggut setuju mengingat dirinya adalah penggemar sejati 'Tukang Patri yang Ditukar'. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa cerita sinetron tersebut adalah tentang dua wanita kembar. Dimana saat mereka masih bayi harus dipisahkan, karena ayah mereka yang pengusaha kaya memilih untuk tinggal berpisah. Akhirnya satu kembaran itu ikut bersama sang ayah dan mendapatkan kehidupan mewah. Sampai akhirnya masalah terjadi dan ia menemukan kembarannya. Begitulah. (Readers: bukankah itu cerita drama Korea Twins?)

"Oh iya, siapa yang mengirim ini?" tanya Hermione memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Oliver pun tersadar dari lamunannya tentang sinetron kesukaannya.

"Draco," ucap Oliver tenang.

**BRAKKKK**

**DUARRRR PREPETG PREPET PREPET**

Lagi-lagi sepertinya pipa gas di depan Hogwarts High School meledak. Hermione melotot horor sementara Oliver terdiam kebingungan. Pemuda itu hanya membatin bagaimana selalu saja ada kejadian buruk saat ia berusaha mendekatkan kedua makhluk tersebut. Sepertinya memang sesuatu yang menyusahkan.

"Eh, kentut siapa itu?" celetuk Hermione polos. Rupanya gadis itu belum sadar bahwa yang meledak adalah pipa gas. Terdengar sirine pemadam kebakaran meraung-raung membelah keramaian. Oliver pun tersadar.

"Kentut pemerintah," jawab Oliver asal.

"Hey, tentang bunga ini, ehm, apa kau serius?" tanya Hermione kini menjadi lebih serius. Mau tak mau Oliver pun akhirnya serius.

"Kau tidak percaya? Kau bisa melihatnya di mataku!" ucap Oliver yakin. Hermione pun menatap mata coklat Oliver dengan pasti.

"Ehm, ada belek," gumam Hermione.

Dan setelahnya Oliver pun terdiam. Menyadari sesuatu yang memalukan tersebut. Pemuda itu pun lantas bangkit dari kursi dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu keluar, Oliver menoleh sekilas.

"Menurut floriografi yang aku baca, aster melambangkan cinta sejati dan kepercayaan. Mungkin itu lah yang ingin disampaikan Draco padamu."

Dan setelahnya, Oliver benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan Hermione Granger. Satu-satunya murid yang masih berada di ruang kelas itu. Dengan pikirannya yang bergumul dengan banyak pertanyaan. Dengan banyak kebingungan. Gadis itu hanya terdiam menatap aster merah segar yang ia pegang. Sungguh? Apa ini benar-benar perasaan pemuda itu? Hermione hanya membatin. Apapun itu tak begitu ia pedulikan. Yang pasti adalah, padang hatinya kini seperti mengalun indah dengan angin sejuk yang mendesir. Well, Hermione! Kurasa kau telah jatuh cinta.

0o0o0

00

Sabtu pagi yang indah. Awan stratus memang menjadi tabir untuk langit. Namun hangatnya matahari sungguh sangat terasa menembus tabir tersebut. Dengan alunan khas musim semi. Dawai-dawai alam. Pepohonan yang tumbuh. Dan tanaman-tanaman yang bermekaran. Satu kata. Indah.

Seperti sosok makhluk Tuhan yang diberikan anugerah lebih dengan wajah tampan dan rambut lembutnya, Draco Malfoy. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan di koridor. Sedari tadi mata kelabu itu terus saja menatap lantai koridor. Ia tak memperhatikan jalanan. Hatinya kacau. Sekacau pikirannya dua hari terakhir ini. Entah mengapa pikirannya menjadi rajin memutar video-video porno. Maaf, ralat. Memutar video-video romantis. Tentang seorang gadis yang sungguh membuat hatinya semakin galau.

Draco terus terdiam, walau nyatanya otaknya terus bekerja. Memutarkan kembali memoar-memoar tentang gadis itu. Mengapa ia bisa terus menari-nari di otaknya. Tentang segala kenangan menyebalkan yang justru membuatnya sadar bahwa selama ini, mereka memang dekat. Sama dekatnya ia dengan Cedric dan Oliver.

Ya, Oliver. Mengingat nama itu membuat Draco mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat. Kejadian tiga hari lalu terus saja membuat hatinya panas dan tak nyaman. Dan setelahnya Draco selalu berusaha menjauhi Oliver yang malah terlihat lebih dekat dengan Hermione.

Ya. Hermione Granger. Gadis yang selalu berada dalam otak seorang Draco Malfoy. Lihat! Bahkan saat ini Draco memikirkannya lagi. Kau cemburu, eh? Pertanyaan itu lah yang selalu menggantung di benaknya. Sungguh membuat tak nyaman.

Draco terus berjalan dalam diam, hingga saatnya ia tersadar ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Seseorang tepatnya. Yang kini tengah berdiri terpaku di depan Draco. Pemuda itu pun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. menyejajarkannya dengan wajah sosok tersebut.

**HAPP**

Dan hazel bertemu kelabu.

Draco cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun. Apapun asalkan jangan hazel itu. Namun Hermione malah semakin terpaku tak dapat bergerak. Ya, sama seperti Draco yang juga entah mengapa kakinya tak mau untuk melangkah pergi.

"Hm, kau mau kemana?" ucap Hermione pelan dengan seulas senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Bukan urusanmu," desis Draco tanpa melihat hazel Hermione.

"Oh, begitu, Hmm," Hermione memotong ucapannya sendiri. Dan setelahnya ia terdiam. Hermione memegang erat setangkai arbutus merah di tangannya. Draco pun melirik sekilas ke arah bunga itu

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Draco sinis. Hermione terlihat makin mengkerut.

"Eh? Ehm, aku hanya ingin, ehm, ah! Sudahlah!" ucap Hermione pelan.

"Mana Oliver?" cibir Draco mulai kesal dengan situasi ini. Tak menyadari raut keheranan gadis di depannya.

"Aku tak tahu, kau kan sahabatnya?" ucap Hermione hati-hati. Mungkin gadis itu merasakan aura buruk dari Draco.

"Dan kau?" desis Draco kesal. Kali ini kelabu itu menatap kembali hazel di hadapannya.

"Aku? Aku temannya. Kau ini kenapa, umh Draco?" ucap Hermione agak gugup saat menyebut nama pemuda itu. Draco agak tergetar. Dibuang kembali pandangannya itu dari sang gadis. Kini Draco makin tak karuan. Perasaannya makin bimbang. Akhirnya, pemuda itu pun menarik nafas dalam hingga akhirnya,

"Menyingkir dari jalanku!" desis Draco.

Dan setelahnya pemuda itu pun berlalu. Berlalu dan segera menghilang di tikungan koridor. Hanya meninggalkan berkas-berkas cahaya bening. Ya, kelabu itu. Hermione masih mengingat bagaimana cahaya seolah padam dari iris matanya. Saat ia dengan jelas menatapnya. Menampakkan siluet-siluet kekesalan. Dan perlahan, bulir bening pun meluncur begitu saja. Hermione tahu itu. Dan ia membiarkannya berlalu.

Ya, Hermione menangis. Namun wanita itu segera menghapusnya dan berlalu. Marilah kita alihkan perhatian sejenak dari perasaan gadis itu kepada sebuah ruangan bernama laboratorium dimana dua pemuda tengah menjadi kuli bersih-bersih gratis.

Siang hari di laboratorium kepunyaan Pak Snape. Oliver tampak sibuk berbenah dan membersihkan ruangan tersebut yang lebih mirip kepada kandang. Dan yang ada didalamnya berarti adalah ayam. Buru-buru Oliver mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia tak mau mengimajinasikan dirinya seekor ayam. Karena menurutnya, musang lebih bagus. (Draco: musang itu aku!).

Dan tak jauh dari pemuda yang masih memikirkan ayam tersebut, seorang jelmaan vampir tampan pun terlihat tengah mengelap kaca di sudut ruangan. Dia lah Cedric Diggory. Pemuda itu sengaja membantu sahabatnya dalam mengerjakan tugas pelayanan masyarakat. Merasa bosan dengan keheningan yang terus melanda diantara mereka berdua, Cedric pun akhirnya berdeham.

"Ehm."

"Ehm juga," balas Oliver kemudian.

"Katakan sesuatu mate."

"Halo!"

"Uhm, yang lain!" perintah Cedric agak gemas.

"Aku tampan."

"Bukan kebohongan," cibir Cedric. Oliver hanya tertawa renyah memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Oliver heran.

"Lintas," lanjut Cedric gaje.

"Kau aneh mate!" gerutu Oliver.

"Seperti kau tidak aja," cibir Cedric.

"Harusnya kau bilang jika ingin ngobrol denganku mate. Aku bukan boneka yang seenaknya bisa kau mainkan," cerocos Oliver semakin tidak nyambung.

"Ehm, aku ingin meminta saranmu mate. Aku ingin membuat Ginny terkesan. Bagaimana yah?"

Cedric pun terdiam setelahnya. Sementara Oliver tampak berpikir sejenak. Membuat cicak-cicak yang sedari tadi menonton mereka pun ikut terdiam. Suasana hening di laboratorium itu. Bahkan hantu penunggu klinik pun yang sedari tadi menguping ikut terdiam. Abaikan.

"Coba beri bunga," gumam Oliver memperlihatkan buku floriografi yang selalu ia bawa. Cedric hanya terkejut sejenak.

"Hal yang romantis dan tiap bunga memiliki banyak arti. Kau bisa membuatnya lebih terkesan mate. Percayalah," ucap Oliver meyakinkan sahabatnya itu seraya tersenyum senang.

"Mate, percaya padamu musyrik," gumam Cedric.

Entahlah, bahkan author sendiri tak yakin bagaimana cara Cedric membuat Ginny terkesan karena sepertinya pemuda itu telah berada pada tahap OOC akut. Marilah kita alihkan perhatian dari laboratorium yang menguapkan atmosfere keceriaan kepada seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat menuju laboratorium. Ya, Draco Malfoy. Tak ada senyuman tergurat di wajahnya. Ia sungguh sangat terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Draco pun segera terhenti tepat di depan pintu laboratorium tersebut. Sesaat ia menarik nafas panjang. Mata kelabunya itu begitu dingin menatap ke arah seluruh ruangan. Berhasil memindai tiap sudutnya. Sangat dingin. Dan kemudian, mata kelabu tersebut menemukan dua sosok pemuda yang tengah membersihkan ruangan.

"Ayamku manaaaa?" teriak Draco dengan tangisannya yang hampir menghambur. Sontak saja Oliver teringat imajinasinya tadi tentang ayam. Ia hanya bergumam dalam hati. Mungkinkah ini memang kandang ayam?

Abaikan scene di atas. Karena semua itu hanya khayalan Cedric yang belum juga merasakan ketegangan antara Draco dan Oliver. Ya, wajah Oliver segera berubah serius saat menatap Draco. Begitu pun Draco yang sedari tadi memang sudah nampak kesal.

"Ada apa mate?" tanya Oliver berusaha tetap tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu. Ya, sudah tiga hari mereka tak bertegur sapa.

"Kita langsung saja ke pokok masalah. Apa maumu?" tanya Draco segera.

'Makan,' batin Oliver yang tentu saja tak ia ucapkan.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Oliver kemudian.

"Seperti tidak tahu saja. Jangan kira aku tak tahu kau ternyata menyukai Hermione diam-diam di belakangku," desis Draco sinis.

"Lalu?" tanya Oliver yang kini kehilangan semangat untuk tersenyum.

"Ehm kau pasti lupa perkataanmu dulu. Tentang Granger dan aku. Bukankah apa yang kau lakukan saat ini sungguh membuatmu seperti menjilat ludahmu sendiri, eh Wood?" ucap Draco dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya itu.

"Terkadang apa yang dilihat mata itu tak sesuai dengan yang sebenarnya terjadi, kawan!" ucap Oliver juga menekankan kata akhir di kalimatnya tadi. Draco terdiam sejenak.

"Aku baru tahu ada yang lebih bisa melihat lebih baik dari pada mata," gumam Draco lebih kepada mencibir.

"Ada, hati. Kau mungkin bisa mempertajam hatimu agar tahu kepada siapa sebenarnya hati 'gadis' itu terarah. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, akan kau dapati aku sudah memaafkanmu, mate."

Dan setelahnya, angin musim semi terasa mendesir mengalun lembut melewati celah-celah jendela di ruangan itu. Oliver dan Draco terdiam. Sementara Cedric menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun segera berjalan keluar.

"Entah mengapa udara musim semi terasa begitu panas, eh kawan? Dan sepertinya kita mulai kehilangan selera humor. Baiklah, jika sudah dingin kembali, datangi aku."

Dan akhirnya, Cedric pun menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan dua orang sahabat yang sama-sama terpatung. Apa benar? Jika yang dimaksudkan Cedric tadi adalah bentuk keegoan, kedua pemuda itu memang benar-benar sudah mengedepankannya. Selamat.

0o0o0

00

Ruangan kelas nampak riuh. Jam 11 pagi menuju siang. Kelas 12 IPA 1 memang sedang tak ada guru. Guru mereka Bu Minerva tak masuk kelas karena mengalami penyakit kanker saku akibat seringnya uangnya keluar untuk memberi hadiah muridnya yang bisa menyelesaikan soal. (ingat di chap 1?)

Dan hasilnya, kelas ini begitu riuh. dari luar terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat ke arah kelas tersebut. Dan akhirnya, beberapa senior pun masuk ke kelas itu. Rupanya itu adalah kandidat ketua OSIS baru yang tengah melakukan kampanye. Murid-murid pun bersiap.

Murid-murid segera mengangkat poster-poster aspirasi mereka seperti bertuliskan, 'turunkan harga shampo untuk rambut pirang', atau 'Tayangkan film Twilight dan pemain utamanya', juga 'Yeah Quidditch. Aspirasi keeper berbakat yang tak tersampaikan'. Tentu lah kita dapat menebak pemilik poster tersebut.

"Hai," ucap seorang kandidat. Beberapa murid wanita tampak berbisik-bisik menatap pemuda tampan itu. Well, tebak siapakah pemuda itu? Karena author rasa telah menggunakan semua pemuda tampan di seri Harry Potter sebagai pemain sebelumnya.

Dialah Tom Riddle yang dapat kita lihat sebelum ia menggunakan krim anti penuaan dini abal yang mengandung soda api sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi Voldemort. Well, yang menjadi kandidat ini benar-benar Riddle tampan.

"Demi hidung pesek Voldemort, Tom Riddle memang tampan!" pekik Cho Chang yang segera mendapatkan tatapan mendelik dari si empunya nama.

"Ehm, baiklah kita mulai orasinya," ucap Neville Longbotom. Panitia acara.

"Saya Tom riddle. Jika saya menjadi ketua OSIS, saya berjanji akan membasmi segala bentuk ketidakadilan. Misalnya membasmi pemuda-pemuda tampan seperti Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood, dan Draco Malfoy dari HHS. Agar para pria aman mencari jodoh," ucap Tom Riddle santai.

Mendadak rasa dingin dan mual menjalari ketiga pemuda yang namanya disebut tadi. Mereka sontak berwajah horor dan saling berpelukan(?). Dan di lain tempat, Ginny yang tengah menulis essay di kelasnya mendadak kram tangan.

"Ada apa ini? Pertanda apa ini? Sepertinya akan dapat uang," gumam Ginny sekenanya. Dan gadis itu pun melanjutkan tulisannya kembali.

Mari kembali lagi pada scene orasi Tom Riddle. Kelas mendadak hening. Dan Tom Riddle pun menampakkan seringainya yang mengerikan. Persis seperti Voldemort yang terkejut karena menyadari ketiadaan hidungnya. Dan ayam tetangga pun mati. (Oliver: ayam terus nih author).

Dan akhirnya, panitia orasi pun membagikan secarik kertas kecil kepada seluruh murid kelas 12 IPA 1. Jangan tanyakan mengapa kandidat yang lain tak diberikan waktu untuk orasi mereka. Salahkan genk unyu-unyu itu karena khayalan mereka yang terlalu ekstrim sehingga author tidak menuliskannya. (PLAKK).

Oliver gemetaran menuliskan nama siapa di atas kertas itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah si Riddle itu. Namun ia tak mungkin menuliskannya. Karena akan memperbesar peluang si Riddle menang dan mempersempit umurnya kalau begitu. Akhirnya Oliver menuliskan 'yang penting bukan yang nantinya pesek'. Begitu pun dengan Cedric yang berpikiran sama dengan Oliver. Pemuda itu menuliskan, 'entahlah, aku pernah bermimpi dibunuh oleh Wormtail suruhan si botak itu'. Tak mau berbeda pikiran, Draco pun sependapat dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Pemuda pirang itu menuliskan, 'ini pesan keramat. Jangan main-main. Jika Riddle terpilih, OSIS HHS akan bubar. BUBAR'. Mereka bertiga hanya berharap semoga pesannya itu dimaknai dengan baik oleh panitia pemilihan ketua baru.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk partisipasinya. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk datang ke pentas seni hari selasa depan. Gratis!" ucap Neville segera menggiring peletonnya untuk keluar dari kelas tersebut. Sesaat sebelum pergi pemuda itu menoleh sekilas.

"Gratis masuknya. Nonton bayar."

**BUSSHHH**

Dan rombongan panitia pemilihan ketua sinting itu pun lenyap tak bersisa di telan angin.

Tak lama setelah kepergian orasi tersebut, bel pulang pun berdentang. Para murid segera berhamburan meninggalkan kelas mereka. Satu persatu pergi dan membuat kelas semakin lengang dan kosong. Termasuk Cedric yang segera pergi setelah mendapatkan sms dari Ginny yang berisi, 'Sayang, sepertinya aku akan dapat uang. Tadi aku mendapat firasat'.

Kelas kosong. Tak sepenuhnya. Hanya menyisakan dua orang murid. Hermione dan Oliver. Ya, oliver kini mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah. Well, merah tepat. Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Dan kemudian tangannya pun terjulur untuk menerima bunga itu.

"Bunga lagi?" gumam Hermione pelan. Beberapa hari ini, gadis itu memang menjadi pendiam dan pemurung.

"Darinya," ucap Oliver tersenyum.

"Tapi, mengapa ia tak pernah memberikannya langsung?" tanya Hermione gugup.

"Ia malu," ucap Oliver masih tersenyum.

"Tapi sikapnya sungguh lebih menganehkan akhir-akhir ini," gumam Hermione.

"Kau bisa lihat dari matanya," gumam Oliver.

"Tak ada belek," lirih Hermione. Oliver hanya menepuk jidatnya.

"Ada pancaran cinta saat menatapmu, Mione. Coba kau perhatikan nanti!" ucap Oliver meyakinkan.

Dan kedua murid itu pun terdiam. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sementara dari sudut jendela kaca di ruangan itu, sepasang mata kelabu nyatanya mengawasi mereka berdua semenjak tadi. Ya, mata kelabu yang berkilat dengan kemarahan. Karena ia tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan itu. Karena yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah gambaran Oliver memberikan setangkai mawar merah kepada Hermione.

Draco tahu walau ia tak harus membuka floriografi. Mawar merah adalah lambang cinta dan hasrat. Dan seluruh kemarahan terasa merasukinya. Draco mengeras. Telapak tangannya mengepal. Akhirnya pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk menghambur ke dalam kelas setelah berhasil menggebrak pintu depan.

"Ah ya. Tepat sekali. Maaf aku mengganggu kalian," desis Draco tepat mengejutkan Oliver dan Hermione yang tersentak kaget.

"Dan kau Oliver, maaf membuatmu terkejut. Aku pikir dulu kita sahabat. Benar sekali. Apa sahabat harus berbuat sepicik yang kau lakukan?" desis Draco dengan segala amarahnya.

Oliver tetap terdiam tenang. Sementara kepanikan datang dari raut wajah Hermione. Ya, gadis itu sangat bingung mendapati apa yang ia hadapi saat ini. Memegang erat mawar itu.

"Aku sudah memintamu melihat dengan hatimu, Draco!" ucap Oliver kemudian.

"Masa bodoh. Apa kau sadar? Kau telah menjilat ludahmu sendiri. Kau berniat mendekatkan aku dengan si Granger. Tapi kau sendiri yang melanggarnya. Oh, tentu. Kau sudah mengira aku akan diam," desis Draco.

"Mengapa harus marah Draco? Kau cemburu? Benar sekali. Aku lihat itu sekarang," ucap Oliver pelan.

"Aku benci saat kau mengingkari kata-katamu sendiri," ucap Draco.

"Tidak. Bukan hanya itu mate. Itu lebih dari yang kau tahu," ucap Oliver.

"Bunga-bunga itu? Aster, arbutus, dan sekarang mawar. Apa itu tak cukup membuktikan?" tanya Draco dengan nada tinggi.

"Ah, kau memperhatikan ternyata. Aku memang sengaja memberikannya pada Hermione. Atas namamu. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan akan membuat kalian saling jatuh cinta? Ya. Dan caraku adalah menguak apakan ada akar cinta di hati kalian berdua? Ada. Jangan palingkan itu Draco," ucap Oliver.

Dan setelahnya Oliver pun bangkit dan berlalu ke luar kelas. Pemuda itu pergi. Dengan perasaan tak dihargai sebagai seorang sahabat. Ya, ia pergi meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione yang masih terdiam tak percaya dengan perkataan Oliver tadi. Keduanya sama-sama keheranan.

Beberapa saat hening menjalari kebersamaan semu tersebut. Draco melirik mawar merah yang masih di pegang erat Hermione. Gadis itu pun menyadarinya.

"Aku kira bunga-bunga ini memang benar darimu," ucap Hermione pelan seraya meletakkan mawar tersebut begitu saja. Draco pun menatap kosong.

"Tak apa lah. Tapi aku besyukur. Oliver menyadarkanku memiliki perasaan padamu ternyata. Ia pemuda yang baik. Untuk dijadikan teman. Kau harusnya bersyukur, Draco!" ucap Hermione menghela nafas. Draco agak tersentak.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan disini," gumam gadis itu yang kemudian bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak, tunggu dulu," ucap Draco segera. Perlahan rasa dingin terasa begitu menjalarinya. Gadis itu pun menoleh.

"Ya?" tanya Hermione segera.

"Apakah kau benar?" tanya Draco parau. Hermione hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Bahkan setelah semuanya kau masih bertanya? Tidakkah kau paham Draco? Kau selama ini berusaha membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Bersembunyi dengan kekesalanmu pada Oliver bahwa ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Draco terdiam. Sementara Hermione merasakan pergolakan di hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan air mata yang sungguh tak mampu lagi terbendung. Namun ia urungkan niat itu.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu.." Draco lirih berkata. Namun kini air mata itu tak sanggup lagi tertahan. Hermione menangis.

"Aku tak melihat adanya kebahagiaan sekiranya setelah ini. Kau hanya melihatku sebagaimana yang kau inginkan. Setidaknya, jangan jadikan kata-kata itu pilihan akhir setelah kau menumpahkan amarahmu tadi. Itu sama sekali tak menenangkanku. Jika kau tak ingin Oliver memberikan bunga-bunga itu, mengapa tak kau yang memberikannya langsung? Ah ya, kau terlalu pengecut untuk menyadari perasaanmu dulu."

Hermione pun berlari dengan isakan tangisnya. Pergi meninggalkan kelas itu. Pergi dari Draco yang hanya terdiam terpaku. Ya, terpaku. Seolah ia tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Kini Draco tercebur bersama rasa sesalnya. Apakah ini ujung ceritanya. Namun dadanya terasa kian sesak saat mengingat gadis itu. Mengingat tangisannya yang pecah.

..

..

**TBC.**

**Hwaaaa readers, gimana? Maaf yah Dramione-nya banyak hurt comfort. Ada yang menangis? Selamat yah. Hadiahnya dapet foto Diloxy. PLETAKK.**

**Mungkin perjumpaan kita cukup sampai sini (dilempar avada kedavra). Oke, chapter depan sepertinya penutup. Karena Diloxy sedang menggarap Dramione baru. Semoga publishnya sama dengan update chap terakhir. Sekalian promo nanti. **

**Well, silakan tinggalkan review kalian readers! Trims untuk yang sudah membaca chap abal ini. ^,^**

**Ga pake mantra, tapi plis jangan diflame.**


	6. Chapter 6 Pentas Seni

**A/N : well, it all end here. Akhirnya update juga chap ini dengan berbagai editan dan tambalan disana sini. Dengan kegajeannya, dan segala kekurangan yang sangat banyak. Diloxy minta maaf untuk semua kesalahan. Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca hingga chapter ini. Semoga chap 6 ini tak mengecewakan yah! ^_^**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**I Heart You © SMASH**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya: Nicolle Angevines, Last-Heir Black, Putri, Naughty As Me, dind4, atacchan, Moofstar, dan seluruh silent readers.**

**When Boys Meet Girls © Diloxy**

**Chapter 6. Pentas Seni**

Sebuah suzuki swift putih meluncur indah membelah jalanan perkotaan London. Dimana terdapat keriuhan kendaraan-kendaraan lain. Dari sana, kita dapat mengamati banyak kendaraan, pejalan kaki, toko-toko yang sudah buka, dan masih banyak lagi pemandangan sebuah metropolitan bergaya eksklusif ini.

Dan lihatlah menembus kaca mobil swift putih tersebut yang kini melaju cepat, seorang pemuda dengan rahang kuat dan tegap, wajahnya begitu memikat. Ia memakai kaos kuning dengan sedikit ornamen silver, tengah menyetir dengan tenang mobil miliknya. Dialah Cedric Diggory.

Sementara itu, disampingnya seorang pemuda dengan wajah menawan dan senyuman tulus tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu dari I-pod miliknya. Ia mengenakan kaos merah dengan sapuan gold yang menawan. Pas dengan kulitnya yang cerah. Ya, Oliver memang selalu memakai krim pemudaan dini. Karena itulah wajahnya selalu imut. (AwWwWw).

Dan di belakang mereka berdua seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah runcing tengah mengamati sapuan warna-warna indah kota melalui mata kelabu miliknya. Ia mengenakan kaos hijau dengan beberapa bintik-bintik silver di bagian kirinya, seperti sapuan warna. Ya, Draco Malfoy sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Karena memang kedua sahabatnya juga diam. Nanti kalau bicara sendiri, Oliver akan menambahkannya ke dalam daftar sahabatnya yang kurang waras setelah Cedric. Tak mau, tentu saja. Dan hubungan Oliver dengan Draco pun membaik.

Cedric memegang kemudi dengan mantap, dan segera menyisi dengan satu kali putaran mobil.

**CKKKIIIITTTTTTT**

"Eh, ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Oliver dengan cepat.

"Eh, nabrak kucing yah?" tambah Draco mencari-cari bangkai kucing di sekitar mobil.

Cedric hanya terkekeh aneh melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang kebingungan setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Whalla this is it, Pentas Seni HHS," pekik Cedric riang memperlihatkan tujuan mereka.

Dan inilah tujuan mereka di hari selasa Seni HHS. Mereka dengan beberapa orang lainnya akan menghabiskan hari di tempat ini. Cedric, Oliver, dan Draco pun melangkah keluar dari mobil. Dan seketika saja mereka disuguhi keramaian orang-orang yang berdatangan ke tempat ini. Ternyata pensi ini memang dibuka untuk umum juga.

Cedric melangkah diikuti teman-temannya, namun sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia melihat seorang anak kecil menghambur kepadanya.

"Mama, mama, liat deh ada Edward Cullen, mama. Ada penyihir jahat juga mamah. Yang rambutnya putih itu mah, ih dia jahat mah, tapi cakep deh," ucap seorang gadis kecil dengan riang dan polos kepada mamanya yang hanya terdiam terpaku menatap tiga pemuda yang dirahmati ketampanan ekstra tersebut.

Draco mendengus sebal, sementara Cedric menjadi dingin mendadak, memberikan efek keren sepertinya. Dan oliver yang perannya tidak disebut oleh si gadis kecil kini tersenyum amat manis kepada si gadis.

"Nona kecil, kau ingat aku? Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor yang hebat," ucap Oliver menunjuk dirinya seraya tetap tersenyum manis.

"Harry Potter? Angelina Jollie?" tanya si gadis, mungkin maksudnya Jhonson bukan Jollie yah?

"Bukan sayang, ayo aku hanya muncul di Harry Potter satu dan dua, di Harry Potter 7 part 2 katanya muncul, namun dicari-cari tak ada, siapa hayoh?" ucap Oliver malah mengajak gadis kecil itu bermain tebak-tebakan. Bukannya senang, si gadis kecil malah ketakutan pada Oliver yang terus tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mama aku takut, omnya aneh," gumam sang anak hampir menangis.

Oliver terheran-heran. Demi dipanggil om, padahal umurnya baru 18 kurang. Berarti krim pemudaan dini miliknya tidak berhasil, pikirnya. Dan karena melihat Oliver yang sudah seperti anak kehilangan induknya, maling kehilangan cuciannya, Draco menyeret Cedric dan Oliver meninggalkan gadis kecil dan mamanya yang masih terpesona, untuk masuk ke dalam arena pensi segera.

Dan akhirnya, setelah memasuki arena pensi, mereka pun segera disuguhi pemandangan mengagumkan. Panggung besar. Banyak stand-stand makanan dan pernak-pernik. Dan juga murid-murid yang telah memenuhi. Dan akhirnya mereka pun bergabung dengan keramaian yang ada. Draco pun menepuk bahu Oliver.

"Doakan aku mate!" ucap Draco yakin. Oliver pun tersenyum.

"Semoga berhasil!" ucap Oliver segera. Dan setelahnya, Draco pun pergi ke dalam kerumunan. Akan kemana dia? Tanyakan PETA! Abaikan.

Draco terus membelah kerumunan tersebut. Berusaha mencari jalan kosong yang bisa ia lewati. Memindai tiap-tiap murid yang ia temui. Meneliti sekiranya orang-orang tersebut adalah seseorang yang sangat ia temui.

Seorang gadis dengan sweater merah marun dan rok payung krem lembut. Rambutnya ikal coklat indah, diberi jepit di sisi kanannya. Manis. Cepat-cepat Draco menghambur ke arah gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat ia ingin temui semenjak kejadian sabtu lalu. Ya, sungguh.

Marilah kita beralih dari scene Draco yang berjalan menuju Hermione kepada Ginny yang tengah dilanda kegalauan akut karena kelakuan Cedric. Sementara Oliver hanya bisa speachless melihat sahabatnya itu. Gadis berambut merah lurus itu semakin merengek tak jelas kepada Cedric. Sungguh imut kelihatannya. Seperti sedang memakan sandal goreng pikir Oliver.

"Sudahlah Ginny, kau itu bukan Bella Swan!" ucap Cedric serius.

"Tidak, aku ingin sepertinya. Aku mohon Edward. Fulgoso, tolong aku," pinta Ginny yang kini menoleh ke arah Oliver.

Merasa dirinya berganti nama menjadi fulgoso, Oliver pun menghela nafas seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia hanya bisa bersabar. Berulang kali pemuda itu berzikir khusyu agar setan-setan 4L4Y yang merasuki kedua temannya ini pergi.

"APA HANYA AKU YANG WARAS DISINI?" teriak Oliver frustasi.

**Ngiung ngiung ngiung ngiung**

Entah dari mana asalnya ambulance RSJ tersebut menyuarakan sirine miliknya. Sepertinya baru saja mendapat pasien baru. Well, bukan Oliver tentunya. Karena pemuda itu masih 'waras'. Dan akhirnya, entah karena kesal menonton drama telenovela menguras air mata, Oliver pun pergi menjauh dari sejoli Cedric dan Ginny tersebut.

Oliver berjalan pelan mengikuti kakinya melangkah. Hatinya terasa sepi. Mungkin begitu. Namun pemuda tersebut masih berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum kepada setiap orang. Ya, dan akhirnya langkah kakinya membawanya pada sebuah stand milik pak Snape. Stand yang bertuliskan 'Majukan go green, berantas minyak kulit kepala. Hidup'. Oliver hanya menggeleng pelan membaca tulisan tersebut. Ia meneliti sekitar. Sepi. Pantas saja, lagi pula siswa mana yang mau menyambangi stand aneh ini, batin Oliver. (Nah terus kamu ngapain?)

Di sebelah kiri tempat pemuda itu berdiri, seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus berjalan mendekat. Sepertinya gadis itu pun ingin memperhatikan stand milik Snape. Ia tampak membawa sebuah note kecil. Oliver yang menyadari kehadiran gadis itu pun menoleh.

"Sedang menulis yah?" tanya Oliver mengawali. Si gadis pun menoleh sekilas. Kemudian kembali ke catatannya lagi.

"Note book, pulpen? Kau pikir aku sedang melawak, eh?" gumam gadis itu dingin.

"Ehm, kau memang terlihat melawak di hatiku, nona!" ucap Oliver gugup berusaha mencairkan suasanan dengan menggombal.

**Krik krik krik**

Merasa si gadis tidak terlalu bersikap baik pada pemuda itu, akhirnya Oliver pun kembali melihat lihat pajangan di stand tersebut. Marilah sejenak kita alihkan perhatian dari Oliver dan si gadis misterius menuju scene dimana Draco kini berdiri di hadapan Hermione persis. Draco berulang kali menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Hermione hanya menatap pemuda itu heran.

"Ehm, hai!" sapa Draco saat itu, yang segera ia sesali saat Hermione hanya terdiam.

Untuk beberapa saat kegugupan memang sukses merayapi pemuda pirang tersebut. Menatap hazel Hermione yang seolah-olah bisa membekukan hatinya. Ya, hati Draco. Seperti kulkas raksasa berambut coklat. Buru-buru Draco mengenyahkan pikiran aneh tadi. Dan kini mata kelabu tersebut berupaya menarik fokus hazel dihadapannya.

"Pandang aku Granger!" ucap Draco dengan nada tinggi. Jemarinya merayapi jemari Hermione. Menggenggamnya erat. Hermione pun akhirnya menatap kelabu tersebut.

"Ehm, tak ada belek."

**GUBRAKKKK**

Astaga, Draco, Hermione, dan beberapa murid lainnya sontak terkejut mendapati panggung pensi yang tiba-tiba saja roboh. Draco menatap ngeri membayangkan korban jiwa yang berjatuhan. Matanya liar mencari-cari sekiranya ada teman-temannya disana. Ternyata tak ada. Draco mengeluh pelan. 'Sayang sekali tak ada Oliver atau Cedric disana!' batin Draco. Dan anak ini sepertinya mengharapkan hal buruk pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah pensi ini menyediakan asuransi jiwa?" tanya Draco memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Iya, gratis menginap di rumah sakit jiwa selamanya. Kau mau, Draco?" gumam Hermione polos masih menatap ke arah runtuhan panggung yang kini sedang dibangun kembali menggunakan sihir. (Readers: ini fict AU thor,)

"Ehm, kau saja!" ucap Draco.

"Ehm, sepertinya panggung tadi mengalihkan perhatian kita, Draco. Entah mengapa setiap kali ada adegan kau denganku selalu saja terjadi kecelakaan. Siapa yang membuat cerita ini?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Entahlah, seorang author yang namanya tak boleh disebut," gumam Draco. (Diloxy pegang-pegang hidung. Masih ada ternyata.)

"Hm, begitu. Ayo kembali lagi ke topik awal," pinta Hermione. Draco pun tersenyum.

"Oh, tentu. Ehmm, ini tentang kejadian sabtu lalu. Aku ingin minta maaf," ucap Draco tampak menyesal.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," ucap Hermione mengeratkan genggamannya di jemari Draco. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Jadi, apa itu berarti kau menerima, ehm, cintaku?" tanya Draco yang makin lama makin pelan suaranya. Entah karena malu atau karena kotak suaranya putus setelah dipakai berteriak-teriak mengejar maling bernama Squidward tadi malam.

"Aku tak melihat kesungguhan," gumam Hermione.

Gadis itu pun melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Draco. Dan kemudian, ia melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Hermione memandang Draco dengan tatapan menantang. Sungguh, tak salah bukan? Wanita memang butuh tanda cinta. Dan Draco sepertinya tahu keinginan gadis itu.

"Keliling eropa? Liburan di Hawai? Cincin berlian? Deposito ratusan juta?" tanya Draco menantang. Hermione terdiam seraya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau bisa memberikan itu semua? Mustahil," gumam Hermione ragu. Namun Draco malah tertawa renyah.

"Memang mustahil. Maksudku, kau jangan minta yang seaneh itu," gumam Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ah. Aku kira kau mengkhayal terlalu jauh Draco, nanti bukannya keliling Eropa kita malah keliling rumah sakit jiwa," ucap Hermione.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa-tawa riang. Seolah melupakan segala macam persoalan yang ada. Tentang permusuhan mereka semenjak kelas 1 SMA. Ah, cinta memang rumit. Mata kelabu Draco pun menyusuri setiap benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Otaknya tiba-tiba teringat tentang tindakan Oliver dan perkataannya. Bunga menyimpan berbagai makna. Dan kini pemuda itu pun mencari-cari bunga-bunga yang bisa dipilih untuk diberikan pada gadis pujaannya.

Kenanga, tidak.

Kantil? Hermione bukan Suzanna.

Melati? Well, ini bukan Indonesia.

Bunga berkesan yang langka, bunga bangkai? Kau yang akan menjadi bangkai nanti Draco.

Bunga pepaya? Ini bukan acara masak tumisan.

Bunga bank? Oh baiklah, Hermione tak boleh menjadi matrealistis.

Bunga desa? Eh, kau mulai ngawur Draco.

Bungatimin? Itu istri pangatimin, eh!

'Bunga apaaaaa?' pekik Draco menggema di relung hatinya. Sementara Hermione masih terdiam menunggu.

Draco semakin kebingungan. Matanya makin liar menyusuri bunga apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk diberikan. Well, tak ada mawar. Dan salahkan dirinya yang tak pernah meminjam buku Oliver tentang floriografi. Jadi ia tak tahu macam-macam bunga dengan artinya. Namun apapun itu, bunga itu haruslah indah. Berwarna cantik. Segar. Yang akan mewakili perasaannya yang juga indah dan segar berbunga-bunga. Tiba-tiba, mata kelabu itu terhenti pada sebuah titik. Yap, pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang indah, segar, dan merah menyala. Dialah,

"Tulip," gumam Draco teramat pelan.

Dan pemuda itu pun segera menggaet setangkai tulip yang entah dari mana, yang pasti dari sampingnya. Dan pemuda itu segera memberikannya pada sang pujaan.

"Tulip merah. Melambangkan, ehmmmm," Draco terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Berbohong mungkin, karena sungguh ia tak tahu maknanya, "kau sangat cantik."

Hermione menerimanya dengan seulas senyuman manis. Teramat manis malah. Pipinya kini merona sewarna dengan kelopak tulip yang ia pegang. Ya, bunga pertama dari cinta pertamanya. Sekaligus pacar pertamanya. Well, kalimat terakhir belum pasti karena Hermione belum menerima Draco. Namun sepertinya, rona merah di pipi Hermione menyiratkan segalanya. Draco pun tersenyum lebar.

Entah petir dari mana datangnya di tengah udara secerah ini. Ya, petir terasa menyambar kepala pirang Draco. Membuat rambutnya berdiri mendadak. Ya, sebuah suara yang bagaikan halilintar itu terdengar jelas. Draco pun menoleh dan,

"Malfoy lagi. Kau akan menjadi bahan eksperimenku," geram seseorang berambut minyak.

Yap, Severus Snape dengan tatapan kilatnya seolah membius Draco. Sementara Draco kini menatap miris ke arah sebuah pot kosong yang dipegang guru biologinya itu. Menatap tanah yang sepertinya. sebuah tanaman baru saja terenggut paksa dari sana. Draco membeku. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Pot yang bagus pak, mana tulipnya?" ucap Draco pelan yang bodohnya ia keceplosan tentang tulip itu. Ya, tulip yang ia berikan pada Hermione ternyata milik Snape. Snape lagi? Berurusan lagi? OH NO!

Snape melotot horor dengan kedua jarinya yang di arahkan pada matanya lalu mata Draco. Seolah mengisyaratkan harga pot tersebut yang sayangnya tak dibandrol. Ah, miris. Draco menatap perih pada gurunya itu. Pasti alasannya lagi karena tak punya uang. Dan kaki itu pun kini bersiap kembali.

"Ehm, sepertinya aku pipis di celana, pak! DAHHHHHHHH," pekik Draco yang segera lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Hermione yang melongo, dan Snape yang sudah keluar tanduknya.

Dan tanpa babibu apalagi babi panggang karena itu haram, Snape segera mengejar buronannya yang telah merenggut paksa keperawanan bunga miliknya. Ia menghambur mengejar Draco ke medan tempur. Lapangan pensi yang teramat luas.

Marilah kita alihkan sejenak perhatian pada Draco yang seakan-akan terkena dejavu dan Snape yang berusaha menangkap musang, menuju scene dimana keromantisan tengah melanda kedua sejoli kita. Ginny dan Cedric di depan kandang monyet. Entah bagaimana di acara pensi Hogwarts High Scholl bisa ada kandang monyet.

"Sayang, sepertinya monyet itu lapar. Ia ingin pisang sepertinya," gumam Ginny memperhatikan tingkah sang monyet yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam.

"Eh? Sepertinya dia ingin main?" gumam Cedric heran.

"Ngak ngik nguk ngak ngik nguk ngak ngik nguk ngak ngik nguk," begitulah sang monyet berucap dengan bijak guna menghentikan pertengkaran kedua manusia aneh yang meributkannya.

"Dia bicara apa sayang?" tanya Ginny bingung.

Cedric pun membuka tas ranselnya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah boku tua agak tebal dengan sampul kuning pucat yang sudah kusam. Sepertinya buku yang sudah sangat tua. Bahkan di tahun penulisannya bertuliskan 20 tahun SM. Well, memang agak berlebihan. Namun buku tersebut memang tua. Sampul depannya terdepat gambar pisang besar dengan seekor monyet yang berukuran sangat kecil. Si atasnya terdapat tulisan, 'Mau pintar bahasa monyet? Baca ini!'

Dan jemari cedric pun membuka-buka halamannya. Berusaha mencari dan mencocokan kosa kata yang sang monyet katakan tadi. Keningnya berdenyut-denyut saat berusaha merangkaikan arti dari kata-kata sang monyet tadi. Draco agak terenyuh. Sungguh, saat itu jemarinya meraih tangan Ginny dengan pasti dan menatap matanya.

"Sungguh, monyet itu mengatakan kita manusia tak boleh meributkan sesuatu yang tak perlu. Karena itu hal yang sia-sia. Dan kita juga harus selalu menjaga kehijauan bumi dan menghentikan pembalakan liar. Agar monyet dan keluarganya dapat hidup damai."

Dan cedric selesai dengan kata-kata nasihat dari sang monyet. Sungguh bijaksana. Ginny berlinangan air mata. Dan entah mengapa arti dari perkataan sang monyet bisa sepanjang itu. Entahlah, hanya sang monyet yang tahu kebenarannya. Dan kini monyet tersebut mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Cedric. Pertanda, "Yeah, kau tepat!"

Marilah kita alihkan kembali perhatian dari Cedric yang terharu bersama Ginny, kepada scene dimana Draco mulai kebingungan karena guru biologinya tersebut mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan iming-iming berhadiah seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"KEJAR MALFOY ITU! NILAI A SEUMUR HIDUPPPPPPPPP." Teriak sang guru biologi lantang dan membuat kerumunan-kerumunan murid mendadak terhipnotis hadiah langka tersebut. Dan tanpa hitungan menit, satu batalion penuh murid haus darah seorang Malfoy telah mengejar tepat di belakang Snape yang semakin bengis dan geram.

"SATU JUTA UNTUK TULIP LANGKA ITU MALFOYYYYYY!" pekik Snape.

"KYAAAAA" Draco ketakutan dan mempercepat larinya. Ia semakin berkeringat dan entah Hermione dimana saat ini, karena nyawanya lebih penting saat ini.

Draco menoleh sekilas. Astaga, gerombolan murid-murid mengerikan dengan parang, pedang, tombak, jangkar, kusanagi, kunai, shuriken, pisau, obor, umbul, bahkan boneka santet pun turut dibawa para pengejar itu. Pengejar yang makin gigih menyuarkan hadiah utama dalam pencarian kepala seorang Draco Malfoy yang amat berharga, "NILAI A SEUMUR HIDUPPPPPPP!" lantang kerumunan tersebut.

Marilah kita alihkan perhatian dari Draco yang semakin terdesak ke scene dimana Oliver kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Cedric dan Ginny di kandang monyet. Oliver berjalan dengan wajah masam dan kusut. Sungguh tak terlihat seperti biasa.

"Mate, kau kehilangan cahaya hidupmu? Apa kau telat membayar PLN?" tanya Cedric segera. Oliver hanya menggeleng.

"Bukan, rembulan pergi dari siangku," gumam Oliver menggumamkan syair yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ginny miris.

"Aku, ah sebenarnya tadi ada wanita, aku bahkan tak tahu namanya. Aku sudah sebaik mungkin menyapanya, namun ia dingin dan berlalu begitu saja," ucap Oliver lesu.

"Ini, makanlah! Semoga bisa mendinginkan hatimu," ucap Cedric memberikan sebuah pisang kepada Oliver.

Ya, pisang yang tadi sebenarnya sudah diberikan Ginny pada sang monyet di dalam kandang. Namun monyet itu menolaknya. Well, tak apalah dari pada mubazir. Dan satu kali lahapan, pisang itu habis tak bersisa. Oliver merasakan perasaannya lebih baik saat ini. Ia mengelus dadanya.

Namun sepertinya perasaan itu tak bertahan lama bersarang di dadanya. Karena saat ini Oliver yakin, ia melihat Draco Malfoy tengah berlari kencang, dengan satu batalion penuh pengejar yang menyuarakan sesuatu berbau nilai A. (Nilai A bagaimana baunya? Harum. :D).

Kembali lagi ke scene dimana Draco Malfoy masih dikejar oleh kerumunan pengejar nilai A seumur hidup bersama Diloxy. Ya, kini Draco makin berpeluh-peluh. Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran dan ketakutan. Matanya liar mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya saat itu. Tidak ada, namun matanya kini menangkap sosok dua pria dan satu wanita yang dikenalnya. Ya, kedua sahabatnya bersama Ginny. Draco menggeleng cepat-cepat dan menampakkan wajah minta dikasihani. Kini jaraknya dengan kedua orang itu semakin dekat.

10 meter

6 meter

3 meter

1 meter

**HAPPP**

Baik Oliver dan Cedric bersumpah serapah dirinya merasa ditarik paksa untuk masuk ke dalam target pengejaran orang-orang gila. Benar saja, kedua tanga Draco mencengkram erat lengan sahabatnya itu. Kini mereka bertiga sama paniknya. Berlari sekuat tenaga demi menyelamatkan nyawa agar tak jatuh ke tangan para pemburu tersebut. Cedric histeris dan Oliver hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan bilang karena cacing votre lagi, hosh hosh hosh," Oliver berteriak pada Draco agar bisa terdengar.

"Bukan, karena tulip. Kau juga sih, ahhhh, kenapa aku mengikuti saranmu tentang bunga-bunga itu," Draco merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"DÉJÀ VU. Ini DÉJÀ VU !" pekik Cedric dengan histerisnya.

Dan akhirnya ketiga murid naas itu pun menjadi target utama sasaran para pemburu nilai A seumur hidup bersama guru biologi mereka yang haus darah Malfoy. Yang sudah sangat menginginkan jantungnya untuk observasi. Dengan keriuhan yang terjadi di arena pensi yang berubah menjadi arena kejar mengejar.

Sementara Draco menoleh sekilas untuk mengetahui seberapa banyak yang mengejarnya tadi, Cedric segera mengencangkan jaketnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin kejadian buruk itu terulang kembali. Sungguh. Dan lelah teras sukses menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

Draco tahu ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika tak dihentikan secepatnya. Otaknya liar mencari ide. Ya, ide untuk menyelamatkannya dan teman-temannya itu dari kematian sia-sia hanya karena tulip langka. Tiba-tiba, Draco melihat sosok Hermione yang tengah berdiri panik di dekat panggung yang sudah selesai di renovasi. Dan akhirnya, Draco pun berlari menggiring kerumunan pengejar itu kesana hingga,

"STOPPPPPP ! ! ! !" pekik Draco keras-keras membuat satu batalion berhenti seketika. Draco pun memegang tangan kedua temannya itu keras.

"JURUS MENGHILANG," pekik Draco kencang-kencang.

**BUUSSHHHHHH**

Asap putih mendadak muncul. Besar sekali. Membuat kerumunan pengejar itu kebingungan dan mencari-cari dimana trio unyu-unyu tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang.

**Jreng Jreng Jrengggggggggg**

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara. Ya, sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti berasal dari alat musik. Seluruh orang yang berada disana keheranan. Dan perlahan, perhatian pun kini tertuju pada panggung besar di depan mereka. Dengan kepulan asap putih besar tadi yang perlahan memudar. Memperjelas gambaran seseorang, ah tidak. Tiga orang yang kini berdiri mantap di atas panggung. Dengan mik pada masing-masingnya. Dan,

**Teng tereng**

**Teng tereng**

**Teng tereng jeng jeng**

**Kenapa hatiku cenat cenut tiap ada kamu**

**Selalu peluhku menetes tiap dekat kamu**

**Kenapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku**

**Selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku**

**Kenapa lidahku kelu tiap kau panggil aku**

**Selalu merindu romaku tiap kau sentuh aku**

**Kenapa otakku beku tiap memikirkanmu**

**Selalu tubuhku lunglai tiap kau bisikkan cinta**

Para murid wanita histeris melihat seorang Cedric Diggory menjadi pembuka di awal lagu. Tubuhnya menari-nari gaje seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Ginny Potter yang kini malah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari murid wanita lainnya.

"I heart you juga Babe ku, muachhhhhhh!" teriak Ginny dengan lebay. Tentu saja ia berani melakukannya karena ada Harry di sampingnya yang siap menjaganya.

**You know me so well**

**Girl I need you**

**Girl I love you**

**Girl I heart you**

**I know you so well**

**Girl I need you**

**Girl I love you**

**Girl I heart you**

Kini bagian Draco menyanyikan reff lagu tersebut. Ia pun mengikuti gaya Cedric. Draco menunjuk-nunjuk pada Hermione yang berada tepat di depan panggung dengan wajah merona. Setangkai tulip itu masih gadis itu pegang erat. Draco pun membentukan jemarinya menjadi bentuk hati ke arah Hermione. Umhhhh, So sweet.

**Tahukah kamu saat kita pertama jumpa**

**Hatiku berkata padamu ada yang berbeda**

**Tahukah sejak kita sering jalan bersama**

**Tiap jam menit detik ku hanya ingin berdua**

Bagian Oliver yang juga tak mau kalah. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk gadis berambut hitam di depan panggung. Gadis yang mengabaikannya tadi di dekat stand milik Snape tadi. Gadis itu kini tampak meluluh dengan wajah menawan Oliver yang baru ia sadar. Juga suara aduhai dari bibir pemuda itu.

**Tahukah kamu ku tak akan pernah lupa**

**Saat kau bilang kau punya rasa yang sama**

**Ku tak menyangka aku bahagia ingin kupeluk dunia**

**Kau izinkan aku tuk dapat rasakan cinta**

Well, bagian Cedric lagi. Dan kini sukses membuat Ginny teriak-teriak kegirangan. Dan wanita-wanita lainnya menderita cemburu tingkat akut.

**You know me so well**

**Girl I need you**

**Girl I love you**

**Girl I heart you**

**I know you so well**

**Girl I need you**

**Girl I love you**

**Girl I heart you**

Ini bagian pangeran pirang kita yang sungguh membuat putri Hermione makin merona dan mendadak terkena serangan angguk-angguk kepala. Mungkin Hermione ingin bilang 'Iya aku mau jadi pacar kamu,' namun sayangnya pangerannya kini tengah menjadi lelaki penghibur(?) untuk seluruh peserta pensi.

**Hatiku rasakan cinta yang buat ku salah tingkah**

**I know you so well, you know me so well**

**You heart me girl, I heart you back**

**I need you, I love you**

**I heart you babe**

Kini bagian Oliver. Lumayanlah, gadis yang sedari tadi mendapat tatapan eksklusif dari anak angkat Gilderoy Lockheart itu mulai tersenyum manis padanya.

**Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan cinta**

**Waktu pun tak kan tega**

**Kau dan aku bersama**

**Selamanya…..**

Dan ini adalah bagian paling romantis dari cerita ini. Mereka bertiga menyanyikan bagian akhir lagu tersebut dengan amat bermakna. Seraya tiap-tiap trio unyu-unyu itu memandang lekat ke arah gadis pujaan mereka masing-masing. Dan mengakhiri lagu itu dengan amat sempurna. Ya, sungguh.

Tepuk tangan pun riuh membahana di seluruh lapangan pensi tersebut. Sungguh. Bahkan kini sejuta mawar pun dilemparkan ke panggung demi memaknai pencitraan lagu tadi yang dibawakan oleh tiga murid kebanggaan. Ya, sejuta mawar yang diambil paksa semua peserta pensi dari kebun Snape. (Snape: mawar-mawarku manaaaa?)

"Hermione, kamu mau ga jadi pacar aku?" tanya Draco dari atas panggung.

"Mau!" ucap Hermione keras-keras menirukan iklan Xejuta mawar untuk marwan.

Dan seluruh peserta pensi pun ber-ouwwwww ria. Sungguh moment yang mengharukan. Sungguh. Bahkan pak Snape sampai menangis tersedu-sedu. Bukan, bukan karena terharu melihat kisah cinta Draco dan Hermione. Namun sangat sedih karena kebun mawar miliknya porak poranda. Malang memang kisah hidup guru biologi kita ini.

Cedric, Draco, dan Oliver pun turun dari atas panggung. Dengan senyuman tulus tergurat jelas pada wajah-wajah mereka. Cedric yang segera menyambut Ginny dengan pelukannya. Sungguh hangat. Juga Draco yang mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada sang gadis pujaan, dan kemudian sang gadis pun menyambutnya dengan riang. Dan satu lagi personel genk unyu kita, Oliver yang saat ini berdiri dihadapan gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

Ya, mereka bertiga dengan pasangan masing-masing pun berjalan beriringan. Dengan pemandangan khas senja musim gugur. Jangan tanyakan mengapa waktu begitu terasa cepat berlalu. Karena author sendiri bingung. Ya, matahari jingga telah menyambut ketiga pasangan kita. Dengan rinai-rinai kebahagiaan. Tentang cinta yang telah bersatu. Tentang cinta yang melebarkan sayap di seluruh bumi. Tentang perasaan yang terhampar antara adam dan hawa. Tentang saat para pria bertemu para wanita.

"Diloxy, ada dua hal yang aku dapat hari ini. Yang pertama uang jajan bulan depan yang tak harus dihibahkan pada Hermione. Yang kedua adalah dirimu," ucap Oliver pada gadis di sampingnya.

..

..

..

**TAMAT**

Diloxy: Yeah selesai juga! Hayoh siapa yang ga setuju sama endingnya? Huahahaha *Ketawa gaje*

Draco: author aneh. Narsis pula.

Diloxy: Biarin. Harusnya kamu berterima kasih karena aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Hermione.

Draco: *Lirik2 Mione*

Oliver: Sayang, ayo kita pergi! *narik tangan Diloxy*

Diloxy: DADAHHHHHH *dadah-dadah gaje dan menghilang diantara asap*

Ginny: Hadeuh Authornya pergi, sapa yang mau bayar saya dah main di fict ini?

Cedric: Ini fict gratisan sayang. *nepok jidat*

Ginny: sayang? Hello, ini cuman peran. *Tereak sambil pergi entah kemana karena frustasi*

Draco: OK, ehm, baiklah sepertinya sudah selesai.

Hermione: dan author tak bertanggung jawab pergi begitu saja.

Draco dan Hermione: Review please! *terkejut. Lalu saling lirik melirik*

Hermione: ehm maaf atas kesalahan tadi. Tapi, review kalian sungguh sangat berguna bagi author. Begitu katanya.

Draco: oh iya mione, arti bunga tulip tadi sebenarnya pernyataan cintaku *ngumpetin floriografi punya Oliver*

Hermione: Hmm *tersipu*

Draco: oh iya, Author titip promo katanya, baca juga fict terbaru dia yang judulnya "Twins Baby". Katanya ga seOOC fict abal ini. Genrenya romance. Semoga suka. Karena ada aku dan my one lagi disana. *Ketawa-ketawa gaje*

Dramione: Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita kami. *senyum senyum lalu menghilang*


End file.
